Sidewalk Blues
by Dellsey
Summary: UA. Un jour, on avait dit à Tony Stark qu'on aime son premier amour toute sa vie. Sa vie: un conte de fée moderne raté. Son premier amour: il court les night-clubs à la recherche d'un compte à rebours. Tony et Loki se sont séparés il y a sept ans. Dans cette comédie romantique démentielle, ils se retrouvent. Avertissement: ne tentez pas de reproduire ce qui va suivre chez vous.
1. Chapter 1

**Précisions: **Slash, Univers Alternatif, vingt chapitres, suite de Très Cher Et Adoré Quotidien (TCEAQ), paparazzis.

_Sequel to TCEAQ. _

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi.

**Note:** Whooo! J'suis déjà de retour.

Bon, ceci est LA SUITE (tant attendue) de TCEAQ dix ans plus tard MAIS cette fanfiction PEUT ETRE LUE SÉPARÉMENT SANS AVOIR LU TCEAQ (ne vous laissez pas leurrer par les majuscules, je ne suis pas énervée j'essaye juste d'attirer votre attention, désespérément).

Chers lecteurs qui ont décidé de lire Sidewalk Blues sans avoir lu TCEAQ, le seul truc que vous devez retenir de Très Cher Et Adoré Quotidien est que Tony et Loki se sont rencontrés il y a dix ans quand ils étaient étudiants (Loki était étudiant en art avec Darcy Lewis) et Tony et Loki sont sortis ensemble au bout d'un an. C'est tout.

Voilà, donc c'est... le résultat d'un an de travail, l'un des trucs que j'ai le plus aimé écrire, une histoire déjantée,... C'que tu veux, vraiment.

Je vous présente Sidewalk Blues.

PS: je vous suggère I'll Be Waiting de Lenny Kravitz pour ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre Un**_

_**A tale that wasn't right**_

* * *

_Un jour, on avait dit à Tony Stark qu__'__on aime son premier amour toute sa vie._

Toute sa vie? Attends, t'as dit: toute sa vie? Non, m'dame. C'est "toute sa vie", plutôt (c'était lié à un problème de guillemets, paraît) (c'était théorique, aussi, paraît, également).

Mais bon, le truc, le truc, tu vois, chéri, c'est que la vie de notre héros, la vie de Tony Stark, donc, c'est du n'importe quoi. Du gros n'importe quoi. Une grande pagaille. Un délire complet. Un énorme chantier. Un véritable capharnaüm. Un désordre total. Un vrai foutoir.

La vie de notre héros, la vie de Tony Stark, c'est le bordel de A à Z. Et c'pas une vie, ça.

Boom.

Soyez les bienvenus.

Fermez les yeux. Paré(e)(s) pour le voyage? Ouais, bienvenue chez Eux, en première classe, dans Leur monde dingue et merveilleux. Vitesse: cinq cent à l'heure, bien au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Ton ex se prénomme Modération, elle t'a lâché parce que tu la trompais avec Excès.

Voici le monde de Tony Stark. Entre-autres.

Et ici, tu peux te permettre de passer tes soirées (même dimanche, promis) à traîner dans les clubs, les discothèques, verre à la main. Même que c'est mieux pour toi de t'y montrer que de te pointer au _boulot _lundi (mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est _ça_ ton boulot, espèce de salaud).

(Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi, samedi, dimanche. Parlons-en. Mais plus tard.)

Night-clubs VIP. Ceux où tu peux entrer à ta guise parce que t'en es un, justement, de VIP (et puis t'en connais le patron, aussi) et que t'es sur la guestlist. _Toutes les guestlists_. Les night-clubs, là où les créatures de la nuit se déhanchent, les corps dénudés, en sueur, qui viennent te frôler. Clubwear de rigueur. _Lâche-toi, suce-moi, ouais, comme ça, vas-y, bébé, éclate-toi, baise-moi. Toi et moi. _

Ces succubes qui viennent t'harceler, qui viennent haleter dans ton oreille, qui te touchent et t'embrassent la bouche, qui glissent leurs mains aux longs (faux) ongles manucurés sous ta chemise, qui te filent la trique.

Et t'en ris à défaut de chialer.

Et tu cèdes à chacune de leurs avances.

Ces lieux en vue qui font rêver. Qui _te_ font rêver. Et qui _lui_ appartiennent. Parce qu'il est lui, il est toi, il est moi et surtout il est Eux, il est le Roi du Monde, de ce monde dingue et merveilleux (voir plus haut).

Ces lieux desquels tu sors pas sans te retrouver aux infos le lendemain, non, non, non. Les tabloïdes s'éclatent eux aussi. Et ton nom est sur toutes lèvres, surtout celles qui portent le Rouge Allure (de chez Chanel).

Tony Stark ou l'histoire d'une "vie" de plus donc. Au fond. Sauf que sa "vie" à lui, tu la lis en page sept du Vanity Fair du mois dernier. Et que c'est rare qu'il fasse pas la une cette semaine, au passage.

Tony Stark.

Ce nom doit t'évoquer un truc parce que: je connais Tony Stark, tu connais Tony Stark, il connaît Tony Stark, elle connaît Tony Stark, on connaît Tony Stark, nous connaissons Tony Stark, vous connaissez Tony Stark, ils connaissent Tony Stark.

Et tout ceci pour dire que tout le monde connaît Tony Stark.

Tony Stark, notre héros, on va en parler, justement, parce que je sens que ce sujet vous excite (comme il excite la presse, comme il les excite Eux, comme il excite le commun des mortels en général) (Tony Stark est excitant) (j'ai gagné vingt dollars en plaçant "excitant" dès le début comme ça).

Tony est actuellement assis (affalé), Rusty Nail en main (gauche) (repéré hier par nos meilleurs reporters, voir photos et détails page vingt-huit). Son autre main est posée sur un ventre plat, son bras autour d'une taille fine (tour de taille: cinquante-neuf centimètres exactement). Peau moite, hâlée (bronzette à Miami au bord de la piscine ou UV? Le mystère reste entier pour l'instant mais n'ayez crainte, nos meilleurs journalistes enquêtent en ce moment-même là-dessus mais _c'est difficile à dire à cause de la lumière stroboscopique _nous informent-ils en direct via Twitter (via iPhone 5, 2:13 AM)).

La nana sur tes genoux. On va en parler. Avec ses cheveux -longs, ondulés, noirs, brillants- et son corps -seins refaits et régime à neuf cent calories/jour (heureusement que la cocaïne est pauvre en calories), deux heures de gym/jour, (dé)conseillé par nos nutritionnistes- et tout, tout, tout. Comme toutes les autres, qu'elle est splendide. Et toutes ces autres, on va en parler aussi, justement.

Elles. Elles qui veulent toutes se faire Tony Stark, après tout. Et on peut pas leur en vouloir pour ça, oh non, on ne peut pas, à ces divas.

Et elles le font bien savoir, ça, t'inquiète pas. Qu'elles se vautrent directement sur les genoux de Tony Stark en le voyant ou qu'elles glissent une petite culotte (bleue, dentelle, marque: Chantal Thomass) dans la poche de Tony Stark en le frôlant, chacun sa méthode pour lui faire savoir.

Tony Stark, il croule sous les mails d'amour (je t'en prie, tu crois qu'on envoie encore des lettres de nos jours? _Chéri_.) et collectionne les stalkeuses (si elles sont pas trop moches y'a des chances pour qu'il les ait baisées).

Mannequins ou actrices ou journalistes ou "chanteuses" (les guillemets se sont ici trouvés nécessaires) ou les nanas qui posent pour Playboy le magazine et pourquoi pas une actrice porno ou juste une ma'm'selle tout-le-monde qui a réussi à se faufiler dans le club grâce à un oncle qui connaît le patron ou quelque chose de ce genre ou une danseuse (voir: strip-teaseuse) ou pourquoi pas une collègue ou une _call girl_, bref, Tony Stark est un homme ouvert à tout, il envisage toutes les options.

Et revenons donc une fois de plus à lui, Tony Stark, notre héros, qui, lui, a juste envie de se faire un seul verre de plus, _le dernier- je-te-jure-promis. _Ce fameux "dernier-je-te-jure-promis" prononcé dans le ton très convainquant de l'ivrogne, également appelé ici alcoolique chronique parce que dans le milieu que fréquente Tony Stark, on n'est pas "ivrogne", on est "alcoolique chronique", oui madame (c'est, paraît-il, beaucoup plus classe).

Et c'est le quantième, exactement, de dernier-je-te-jure-promis que tu bois comme ça, Tony? Hein, dis-moi, Tony, quand est-ce que tu comprends plus ce que (qui tu te) fais, à partir de quel moment exactement tout est flou, confus, quand exactement la pièce a-t-elle commencé à tourner une fois que t'es debout? A partir de quel moment t'as tout oublié?

Elles se collent à toi. Et la musique est tellement forte que tu la sens jusqu'à tes entrailles, tout remuer à l'intérieur dedans (à moins que ce soit ton dernier verre qui passe pas?).

Et après, après... Des clichés de Tony Stark qui monte à l'arrière d'une voiture (Porche 911 Turbo couleur crème (Ferrari jaune 458 Italia Spider si c'est jeudi), merci bien) avec une (deux, trois, quatre... bref, tu sais compter) fille(s). Des clichés de Tony Stark qui sort de la voiture avec ses amie(s) pour entrer dans son immeuble (qui gratte le ciel et chatouille les nuages).

Et après, après... (il se raconte que les paparazzis se passent en douce des photos de Tony Stark (qui se fait sucer le jonc dans l'ascenseur de son luxueux immeuble par une demoiselle très charmante qui est mannequin chez Dior) et débattent si oui ou non, il faut les vendre aux enchères).

Reprenons donc.

A partir de quel moment exactement as-tu tout oublié? Parce que le lendemain, si la soirée était calme (attention: la définition du mot "calme" ici est une définition à la Tony Stark signifiant donc que pour toi et moi, pauvre mortel, que ce n'était PAS CALME DU TOUT, PUTAIN), tu te réveilles un goût dégueulasse en bouche avec mademoiselle 90-60-85 à tes côtés (chérie, je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de sauter sur ma bite hier soir mais _damn gurl _t'es vraiment dégueulasse sans maquillage alors dégage de mon pieu, d'accord?) et tu te souviens pas de grand-chose.

Mais t'inquiète pas, Tony, t'inquiète pas, il y a des photos pour tout te rappeler en détail au cas où t'es amnésique précoce, des articles rédigés par des chroniqueurs sadiques qui te massacrent et te déchirent en morceaux avec leurs mots, ils sont sans pitié. Ils sont jaloux de toi et des autres, de Vous tous, d'Eux et de Leur monde dingue et merveilleux (voir plus haut).

Ta vie est devenue un roman photo. Pardon: "vie".

Et tu fais ça tous les jours depuis environ, quoi, sept ans? Ta petite routine dégueulasse.

Et tous les dimanches soir, tu jures que "j'arrête de boire, promis". Et tous les lundis soir, tu fourres ta tête entre les seins siliconés d'une top modèle brésilienne (click, flash, boom, et bang! À la une. Répéter le processus si nécessaire) et tu te dis que tant pis pour ta résolution parce que t'as eu une journée de _merde_ et donc t'es à ton je-ne-sais-quantième-verre-puis-qui-compte-ses-ver res-de-toute-manière.

(Avertissement: ne tentez pas de reproduire ce qui va suivre chez vous.)

* * *

Gris.

Gros plan sur le trottoir. Ah, les trottoirs de New York. Crasses, détritus, déchets, ordures, saletés, débris. Poussières. Plus haut, plus haut. Béton. Plus haut, plus haut. _Mais est-ce que tu sais seulement tenir une caméra? PLUS HAUT!_

Buildings. Nuages (gris). Trop haut. Plus bas. Veuillez régler les paramètres d'ambiance sur 'blues'.

Il y a un truc que vous devez comprendre. Sérieusement. Même plusieurs. Je veux dire: plusieurs trucs. Par exemple.

Hier, il faisait beau. Dans le genre: vraiment. Le ciel bleu comme tu l'as jamais vu.

Hier, ça faisait sept ans. Dans le genre: jour pour jour. Il a compté. Et ça te pique l'œil.

Hier, c'était jeudi. Mais ça c'est pas vraiment important pour le moment.

Donc, tu vois, aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi. Et aujourd'hui, il fait gris. Ça, vous devez aussi également le savoir.

Même que ce matin t'avais encore de l'espoir en le temps, la météo toute-puissante, même qu'elle était tellement importante que les gens causaient de son état dans les journaux et à la télé et à la radio allumée et même dans le métro, ouais, donc, t'avais encore de l'espoir, parce que l'air était chaud et le ciel lourd mais ça sentait le café et t'avais envie de vomir et puis ça sentait la clope et c'est comme si tout allait mieux soudain.

La météo et toi, c'est une toute une histoire, c'est ton amie, ta meilleure copine, tellement elle te ressemble, surtout aujourd'hui et même en général avec cette tendance à apparaître partout à se faire haïr et aimer, entre les deux, pas du tout, en même temps.

Et donc, vous devez être absolument au courant à propos de ce qui suit.

Cette histoire, tu vois, elle se joue parmi Eux, dans Leur monde merveilleux. Comprendre: les soirées et les évènements (sponsorisés) (_j'sais biiiien que je suis sur la guestlist pour la Fashion Week maiiiiiis j'peux pas cette semaine-là, à cette date-là, j'aurais prévu d'avoir mal à la tête, je me vois contraint d'annuler et..._).Sous les lumières tamisées des restaurants chics. Dans les vastes appartements luxueux (comme celui de notre héros). Dans les night-clubs privés. Et parfois même entre les cuisses d'une strip-teaseuses mais ça c'est seulement quand t'as vraiment forcé (tous les jeudis, quoi).

(Et dans les rues de New York, aussi. Sur ses trottoirs qui te filent le blues rien que de les fouler.)

Dans cette histoire, il se peut que tu sois ébloui par les flashes des appareils photo des paparazzis. Enfile tes Ray-Ban. Il se peut aussi que tu t'enrhumes parce que tu roules en décapotable. Enfile ton Carré Hermès. Il se peut que tu aies à courir entre deux salles de réunion. Enfile ta paire de Louboutin.

Claquement de talons sur le sol (lustré) et tintement de coupes de champagne (en cristal) et tout ce qui va avec.

Vous devez aussi savoir que si cette histoire était un film, il y aurait un soundtrack. Et le morceau-clé, ça serait Lenny Kravitz qui vous promet qu'il attendra.

Et donc tu marchais en ce jour glorieux sur le trottoir et tu levais les yeux sur le ciel gris et tu repensais soudain à l'époque où tout était encore simple. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'on décide de démarrer cette histoire. Ceci est donc le début de l'histoire. Ici. J'ai dit ici et maintenant. Maintenant. Voilà. Pour vraiment te prévenir, tu vois? Car toutes les histoires ont un début et une fin. Ou pas.

Pour être plus exact et précis, celle-ci, d'histoire, elle démarre il y a plus de sept ans, il y a dix ans.

_C'est l'histoire d'un gars qui rentre dans un café avec une boîte de fournitures artistiques. _

Et elle est où la blague, tu dis? Demande à Tony Stark, il saura te répondre lui, parce que ça fait dix ans et il en chiale encore.

Ce qui s'est passé? Ouais, non, attends. Pas tout à la fois. Ça va venir.

(Mots-clés: _je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, Tony._)

_Il était une fois Tony Stark et son premier amour. _

* * *

Température approximative et objective: quatorze degrés Celsius. Température très approximative et subjective: putain sa mère il doit faire moins vingt-cinq dans ce pays.

Ouais, ça, c'est l'effet ressenti quand on part se faire une semaine en Italie. L'argent peut pas te faire acheter la météo, seulement des voyages.

Tu l'as compris, il fait frais. Et gris. Même que c'est vendredi. Rappelle-toi. Ça fait partie des trucs que t'étais sensé savoir. J'te suggère de noter. Achète des post-it, merde, on peut pas tous avoir une secrétaire ou une assistante qui note et qui nous dit ce qu'on doit faire.

Reprenons.

Plan général. Gris, gris, gris. Ville de New York. Plan d'ensemble. Quartier chic et huppé de Manhattan. Immeuble (pas n'importe lequel, s'te plaît). Enorme vitre. Appartement (étage: celui en dessous du plus haut). La porte.

Bruit. Les clés. La porte qui s'ouvre. Plan américain, plan rapproché.

Tony Stark.

Non, attends, tu comprends pas. On va la refaire.

Tony Stark. Coupez. Recommencez.

Tony Stark.

_Tony Stark._

(On est quand même obligés d'insister sur _l'entrée de notre héros_).

Tony Stark, notre héros, fait donc son entrée dans son appartement. Deux cent mètres carrés (afin de préserver la sensibilité de nos lecteurs nous avons décidé de ne pas en divulguer le prix).

Venez, on va vous faire visiter. Suivez-moi, voilà, ça c'est l'entrée, oui, je sais, c'est grand. Enlevez vos chaussures ou vous allez saloper la moquette à poils longs qu'il y a partout. Hein? Pourquoi partout? Plus agréable pour vous et votre partenaire quand vous baisez par terre. Voilà, venez, ça c'est le salon, attention, ça peut surprendre parce que c'est grand… Non, ne mettez pas vos mains sur la baie vitrée, ne mettez pas vos mains dessus. Oui, la baie vitrée est énorme, non, ça ne me donne pas l'impression que tout New York me regarde et oui j'ai déjà baisé avec quelqu'un contre la vitre. Alors d'ici vous voyez la cuisine, je sais, tout est grand ici, mais je n'y peux rien. Tenez, prenez un verre, j'ai tout ce que vous voulez dans ce bar, oui. Non, oubliez les autres pièces, il y en a neuf, on va plutôt aller juste voir la chambre. Par ici, oui, il y a un balcon, vous pouvez aller dessus, je vous en prie. Le lit est sympa, vraiment sympa, en tout cas. Vous voulez essayer, vous et moi? Ou alors la moquette? Non? Bon. Venez, j'vous montre la salle de bains. Sympa, hein? Je sais. Le monde entier me voit prendre mon bain mais au moins j'ai une vue imprenable sur la ville. Alors, ça vous plaît?

Tony, donc, Tony, il qui salue les couvertures et les plaides entassés sur le canapé de son salon. Non, mais Clint en émerge deux secondes plus tard, Tony n'est pas fou, merci bien.

Encore heureux, diras-tu. Et moi, je dis: ça reste à prouver.

Clint a les yeux encore collés à cause du sommeil. Il marmonne:

– L'est quelle heure?

Tony pose ses clés sur la table basse.

– Dix-neuf. Faudrait penser à rentrer un peu chez toi. C'est pas que je t'aime pas mais tu me déprimes.

Grognement.

Il recommence à pleuvoir. Les gouttes, sur la baie vitrée.

Il faudrait probablement reprendre du début. Sauf que non.

Parce que t'es crevé. Fatigué. Lessivé.

Parce que la vie te baise continuellement et toi, t'en peux plus. Plus tard. Pas ce soir.

Et que t'en a marre.

Et pourtant, c'est vendredi. Mais t'as le droit.

Parce que sérieusement, comment vous faites, vous, pour gérer votre vie quand il pleut et que votre meilleur ami déprimé squatte votre divan depuis deux semaines et que hier ça fait sept ans que vous avez tout perdu et que votre assistante a pris son congé annuel juste _là_ _maintenant_ et que vous avez oublié le club de gym et que bordel, toute votre putain de vie ressemble à une comédie romantique, du drame, un pas-du-tout-ou-peut-être-un-peu conte de fée moderne raconté par des connards sans cœur et des crétins mortels, des imbéciles et des ivrognes (_par-don! _"alcoolique chronique", voulais-je dire), oh attends, on parle de la même personne et que vous vous haïssez, des fois.

Sans parler du frigo sans doute vide.

On va jouer à un jeu. Les jours où vous vous haïssez, prenez un verre. Les jours où vous déprimez, prenez un verre. Et ainsi de suite. Le mode d'emploi de l'alcoolique, donc. On ne va pas s'en sortir, c'moi qui vous le dit, ça.

(Tony joue à ce jeu-là depuis bien longtemps (sept ans) et j'peux dire qu'il en a vidé, des bouteilles.)

Miaulement.

Tony a besoin d'un putain de verre.

Tony regarde par terre. Un chat se frotte contre sa jambe.

– T'as faim, Jarvis?

Jarvis le chat. Lui aussi a eu droit à un article dans Vanity Fair. Et seul Dieu sait ce qui posséda Tony Stark pour adopter un chat (la solitude? la déprime? l'impression morbide de sombrer un peu plus chaque jour? ne dramatisons rien).

Le journal est sur la table. Jarvis saute sur la table. Il s'allonge sur le journal. Et on se passera d'actualité aujourd'hui.

Clint se lève enfin du divan (applaudissez) et se traîne jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ouvre le frigo.

Nos agences de presse vous confirment que le frigo de Tony Stark est vide. Il y a un silence.

Tony lui dit (à Clint): on peut manger au restaurant. Il dit: c'est toujours comme ça quand elle est pas là. Il dit: faudra prendre Jarvis avec par contre.

– Tu vas pas amener Jarvis au restaurant…

– Et pourquoi pas?

– Parce que c'est un _chat_.

– Et alors?! L'italien au coin de la rue, ils adorent Jarvis, je l'amène à chaque fois...

Parce que les jours comme ça, même le frigo vide est une bonne raison pour se tirer une balle.

Clint fait non de la tête.

– C'est bon, 'vais faire les courses.

Il se dirige vers la porte. Et Tony lance:

– Hé, vieux.

– Quoi?

– T'es en pyjama.

– C'est vendredi.

(excuse valide)

Parce que le vendredi soir t'as le droit d'aller faire tes courses en pyjama avec les cheveux gras et une allure dégueulasse. Parce que le vendredi, laisse tomber, c'est acceptable socialement.

La pluie bat la vitre.

Tony peut pas lui en vouloir, à Clint, au fond (parce qu'il a eu lui-même beaucoup de moments comme ça et aussi lui-même a fait ses courses en pyjama au petit supermarché au coin de la rue (pas loin de l'italien) le vendredi et la caissière se fout encore de sa gueule quand elle le revoit maintenant (pas trop souvent quand même parce que Tony Stark ne fait presque jamais les courses, non, c'est son assistante qui s'en charge d'habitude mais là elle a pris son congé annuel, suis un peu) parce que Tony Stark en pyjama et un chat sous le bras en train de faire ses courses, c'pas commun (photos page trente)). Mais Tony a besoin d'un verre.

Et donc Tony laisse Clint faire.

C'est vendredi.

Et ça, c'est une histoire démentielle, pour de bon, promis-je-te-jure, avec des coups de fil à deux heures du matin et Bill Clinton que t'as cru croiser dans l'ascenseur mais ça, tu t'en branles parce que t'es Tony Stark toi et c'est normal que là tu capte pas encore trop mais t'inquiète pas ça va venir, sans parler des lettres écrites et jamais envoyées et la ville que tu vois derrière ta fenêtre et toute ta vie qui va se casser la gueule, ouais, c'est juste une histoire de vie (pardon: "vie"), en somme. Et de portes. Et puis de toute façon, c'est vendredi.

A défaut d'avoir un psy, t'en parleras à ton frigo (vide). Ou à ton chat. Hein? Hé. Hé, Jarvis. Jarvis. Arrête de m'ignorer. Hé. Jarvis?

Bon.

Liste de choses à faire: se pendre et dans le meilleur des cas demain je danserai sous la pluie, faire les courses pour parler de sa misérable vie à la caissière.

C'est pas grave, c'est vendredi.

* * *

Loki a un verre de Liquid Cocain en main. Appuyé contre un mur, par-dessus ses lunettes (Loki est l'une des rares personnes qui peut porter des lunettes de soleil sans qu'il y ait forcément du soleil et tout cela sans sembler ridicule, autant dire qu'il est assez chanceux, donc), il observe la piste. Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il est là. Peu après, on (ton assistante) lui parle. On (ton assistante) crie dans son oreille par-dessus la musique. Cette voix sophistiquée, pressée, avec un accent, qui crie:

– Loki, chéri, ton avion est pour dans deux heures.

Loki soupire. Il lève le nez en l'air et contemple le plafond (d'une couleur indéfinissable parce qu'il fait sombre et qu'il y a des lumières de couleur et qu'il porte des lunettes de soleil). Il soupire (bis). Et on va pas se mentir, toi et moi, parce que toi aussi tu mets ta tête en arrière pour empêcher d'avoir tes joues mouillées.

La vérité, c'est que Loki, il n'a pas envie d'y aller. Loki n'a pas du tout envie d'y aller.

Loki a envie de s'isoler dans les toilettes et de s'arracher des cheveux en hurlant. C'est ça que Loki a envie de faire. Mais Loki, il ne peut pas, parce que c'est Loki, justement.

Loki va un peu mieux après alors il repose son regard sur la piste. On (ton assistante) crie:

– Loki, une voiture t'attend, chéri.

Loki regarde autour de soi. Ses mouvements sont lents, fluides. Et puis il commence à se faufiler entre les gens qui dansent. On s'écarte sur son passage.

Loki suit la dame en tailleur-hauts talons (ton assistante). Loki marche lentement. Les gens le touchent, il laisse son verre de Liquid Cocain (à moitié vide) à une fille sur son chemin vers la sortie. Elle ne regarde même pas qui le lui tend. Elle boit dedans.

De toute façon elle te connaît. Moi, je te pose la question: qui ne te connaît pas? Et la réponse, tu l'as devinée. Tu es internationalement célèbre, mon salaud, tu fais partie d'Eux et de Leur Monde dingue et merveilleux (voir plus haut).

Loki passe d'un club à un corridor au siège arrière d'une voiture noire aux vitres arrière teintées à l'aéroport.

L'odeur de l'aéroport te file le mal au cœur.

Parce que vois-tu, même si ça sent le café et l'odeur artificielle typique des aéroports, ça sent aussi l'angoisse et la peur. Les aéroports, les foutus lieux qui changent les destins.

Tu vois, ça sentait toi qui partais.

(Loki avait un problème. Ce que Loki ressentait était la peur. Ce sentiment lui tenaillait les entrailles. La peur de quoi, dis-tu?

La peur que rien ne lui arrive. Car oui, Loki avait la frousse, une trouille terrible de la routine.

Parce que Loki avait tout le temps besoin d'un compte à rebours dans sa vie.

Il vous reste actuellement exactement une heure, trente-six minutes, quarante-trois secondes avant votre vol pour New York.

Parce que Loki vivait dans l'expectative perpétuelle (chimérique?) que quelque chose d'important allait lui arriver, chaque jour, chaque soir.

C'était le problème de Loki.)

Loki suit toujours la dame en tailleur-haut talons (ton assistante).

Parce qu'après tout, c'est Loki, j'veux dire, _Loki_.

Et parce que Loki il est incroyable, il est spécial, dans ce monde de dingues où le seul truc qui peut m'intéresser est ce que t'as dans ta poche. Loki, il est magique.

Parce que Loki, quand il est là, tu le remarques direct (sa démarche, ses fringues, son odeur (les meilleurs parfumeurs se damnent pour qu'il porte leur parfum à eux), ses cheveux (il y a des coiffeurs qui se sont entretués pour ça), tout), obligé.

Loki, il peut claquer des doigts et il pleut des paillettes.

Loki est entouré de gens très pressés. Parlons-en, de ces gens très pressés.

On cause vite, on marche rapidement, on dit: dépêchez-vous. On dit: allez, allez.

Parmi ces gens très pressés, qui sont tous là pour toi, qui travaillent pour, avec toi, se glissent des paparazzis. Si vous cherchez un paparazzi, cherchez Loki. Ils sont là, avec leurs appareils.

Loki plaque sa main contre l'objectif de l'un d'eux. Un journaliste pose une question et on (ton assistante) répond à ta place. On (ton assistante) s'interpose et dit dans le micro tendu vers Loki: no comment.

Les gens très pressés (tes gardes du corps, entre-autres) qui travaillent pour toi éloignent les paparazzis, les écartent de ton chemin.

Loki porte un vrai Perfecto qui sent le cuir parce qu'il est en cuir, du vrai (parce que Loki vaut mieux que le faux cuir bon marché et surtout, surtout parce qu'il a l'argent pour se payer du vrai cuir. _S'il te plaît_, trésor, tu croyais quoi, chéri?) et ses fameuses de lunettes de soleil (aujourd'hui, Ray Ban) (il se raconte que les paparazzis qui arrivent à avoir une photo de lui où l'on voit ses yeux se voient récompensés de millions (mais ce ne sont que des cancans partagés entre journalistes pendant la pause clope) (mais Loki baigne dans un monde où la rumeur a autant d'importance que la vérité, si ce n'est pas plus)).

Il porte aussi un pantalon Armani et des chaussures Hugo Boss. Loki est tout de noir vêtu, si l'on fait exception du foulard Kenzo vert et or autour de son cou et de sa chemise (avec des motifs) de chez Alexandre McQueen.

Loki ne se refuse rien (du moins, matériellement).

Loki arrive au niveau de la dame en tailleur-haut talons (ton assistante) qui marche en tête des gens très pressés.

– Puisque que je vous dis qu'on est en retard! (hurle-t-elle (ton assistante) d'une voix aigue dans l'un des téléphones qu'elle (ton assistante) tient) (elle (ton assistante) se tourne vers Loki) Alors, Loki, content de retourner à New York, chéri?

Loki ne dit rien.

Ton assistante parle vite et place "Loki" ou "chéri" dans chaque phrase. Ton assistante est toujours essoufflée. Ton assistante a les cheveux frisés.

– Tu n'y es pas allé depuis quoi, cinq ans, chéri, Loki?

– Sept.

Sept ans.

Cet aéroport est énorme.

Loki retire ses lunettes. Il remet une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille (chéri, t'es comme une rock star). Les lèvres pincées et tout ce monde qui s'agite autour de lui et ton assistante avec son agenda, un dossier et un téléphone en main, un deuxième coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, lunettes Gucci et (très) longs ongles (couleur: écarlate, vernis de chez Mac).

Loki a les paupières semi-closes. C'est juste une habitude. Loki remet à nouveau une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Et ses oreilles, il les a percées (il porte des boucles d'oreilles en émeraude pour homme de chez Chopard fabriquées spécialement pour lui nous informent nos reporters (voir photo zoomée page quatre)).

Les gens très pressés s'occupent de toi.

On te tend une bouteille d'eau (Evian) et on te passe ton manteau. On te pousse légèrement en avant. On t'effleure l'épaule. On te demande si t'as besoin de rien. On t'oblige à avancer. _Vite, vite. _

– Loki, chéri, où comptes-tu rester? J'ai besoin de régler ça maintenant, parce que tu vois…

– Options? tranche sèchement Loki.

– Un de tes trois appartements, ta résidence hors de la ville ou le duplex au centre. A moins que l'hôtel... Si tu veux, le Carlton, oh, chéri, si tu savais, ils m'ont appelé pour dire qu'ils ont une suite et qu'ils sont prêts à t'accueillir si…

– Résidence.

– Et le reste, chéri...? Tu n'y vas jamais... Loki, tu en fais quoi, des appartements?

Loki ouvre la bouteille et boit une gorgée. Il referme le bouchon et jette la bouteille encore pleine dans l'une des poubelles sur son chemin. Il garde l'eau en bouche pendant un instant, ensuite avale. Puis décrète:

– Veuillez tout vendre au plus offrant.

C'est fait, c'est ok, c'est noté, passez à la suite. Rangé, affaire classé. Et je peux te jurer que dans les cinq minutes qui suivent il y a déjà dix personnes dans ce monde qui sont en train de se battre pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un mètre carré de l'un de tes appartements.

Dans ce Monde dingue et merveilleux, tout va si vite.

Ton assistante dit:

– Chéri, l'ouverture d'Envy Tools You est prévue pour… (ton assistante claque quatre fois des doigts) bientôt, en fait. Le 30 janvier. Tu auras fini?

– Oui.

– J'ai trois demandes d'achat pour ton tableau qui est exposé…

– Plus tard. Et faites passer que pas un seul tableau d'Envy Tools You ne sera à vendre. Pas un seul.

Loki parle avec sa main qui fait des gestes vagues et son index tendu. _Pas un seul. _

– C'est comme tu veux, bien sûre, mais pourquoi, chéri, Loki?

– Parce qu'il va y avoir un type qui va en vouloir un, l'autre un second... Hors, tous ces tableaux _ensemble_ sont une seule œuvre.

– Et si quelqu'un se propose à acheter le tout, chéri?

– Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui serait assez fêlée pour le faire. Et c'est exactement et précisément à cette personne-là que je ne veux rien céder.

_Toi._

– Mais comme tu veux, chéri, Loki, sûr. Alors, pour la campagne publicitaire de ta jolie galerie, chéri, magazines, flyers, dépliants, affiches,...

Et toi, chéri, c'est quoi ta routine à toi? Du cinq cent à l'heure branché aussi? T'es pas très différent de lui, au fond. Chut, j'ai rien dit, oublie.

Quand l'avion dans lequel Loki se trouve se pose à New York, il est quatre heures du matin.

Quand Loki sort de l'aéroport, plusieurs choses l'attendent:

1) la pluie

2) des paparazzis

3) l'air pollué de New York

4) une voiture aux vitres teintées

5) cinquante mille caméras, microphones, dictaphones, appareils photos etc. braqués sur lui.

Tu fais les gros titres. On parle de toi partout.

_"Loki Laufeyson: le peintre enfin à New York". _

T'es fiché, c'est bon, ils t'ont eu. T'es en page deux, avec une belle photo (sélectionnée par nos meilleurs spécialistes parmi vingt-cinq mille deux cent cinquante-six clichés), lunettes et manteau noir, foulard remonté pour cacher ton visage, faisant la moue alors que tu montes à l'arrière de la voiture.

Et ce jour-là, tu foules pour la première fois depuis sept ans les trottoirs newyorkais. Et tu as le blues.

* * *

_A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **_Damn, people_! Treize reviews pour le premier chapitre? Ok. Ok. Wow. Merci. Vraiment. Merci. A tous. Je vous aime.

Pour ceux qui veulent, il y a un groupe FB (lien sur mon profil), When Dellsey Writes où il m'arrive de partager des extraits des chapitres à venir et de donner des dates de sortie vagues. Et puis, si vous avez envie de me parler, aussi… J'adore parler à mes lecteurs. Voilà.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre Deux**_

_**Je hais la tequila**_

* * *

Orange.

Ça doit être la lumière. _Ou... alors... seraient-ce... les murs? _

Tony Stark a été aperçu au Butter ce lundi. Nos reporters nous affirment qu'il avait l'air extrêmement intéressé par ce que racontaient ses interlocuteurs (qui se trouvent respectivement être les PDG de, suite en page huit) (voir photos ci-contre).

Parce que le Butter promet peut-être une soirée plus calme que les précédentes (SCANDALE: Tony Stark, tellement ivre qu'il n'arrive plus à bander, s'endort et la fille doit achever le travail toute seule) (SCANDALE: Tony Stark pris en photo lors d'un ménage à trois à l'arrière d'une limousine (photos ci-contre)) (SCANDALE: Tony Stark achète un yacht qu'il fait échouer sur une plage (photos page neuf)) (SCANDALE: Tony Stark saute une fille dans la salle de bains de Joe Perry alors qu'il était invité à son anniversaire) (SCANDALE: Tony Stark s'empare de l'appareil du paparazzi (qui l'a pris en photo en train de sauter une fille dans la salle de bains de Joe Perry alors qu'il était invité à son anniversaire) et le démolit (l'appareil, pas le paparazzi) (pas de photos)).

Et donc Tony Stark, assis à la table, Tony Stark, notre héros.

Le Butter. Et il s'en fout. Parce que ce n'est pas lui qui paye, c'est un de ses interlocuteurs. Et même s'il payait, il s'en foutrait aussi, probablement.

Parce que Tony Stark, tu t'en doutes, n'est pas n'importe qui. Non, non, loin de là. Loin de là, chéri.

Tony Stark, notre héros est celui qui est le (plus trop) jeune (Tony Stark aurait la trentaine, nous rapportent nos investigateurs) (mais quand t'as un titre, il te colle à la peau, tu sais) héritier de Stark Industries Inc., Tony Stark est celui qui empoche des millions en ne foutant rien, Tony Stark est celui qui passe son temps à faire la fête, boire, baiser et être misérable. Ce sont des infos tout à fait exclusives livrées par nos agences de presse. Des infos dignes de foi.

En bref, tout le monde connaît Tony Stark et environ 99,999% de ce tout le monde a envie de se le faire, ce qui fait tout de même beaucoup de gens parce que _tout le monde_, ce n'est pas rien. Statistiques basées sur un sondage et fournies par nos meilleurs actuaires.

Mais c'est compréhensible d'une certaine manière parce que Tony Stark n'est pas moche à regarder (tous les critiques sont d'accord là-dessus) (contrairement à la plupart des millionnaires, milliardaires, bla, bla, bla (voir sur notre site le classement non-officiel des dix hommes les plus riches et les plus moches dans lequel Tony Stark n'apparaît PAS)) pour un "connard de pochard friqué et misérable" (ce sont ses propres mots, citation issue de l'interview téléphonique réalisée dans le courtant de juillet dernier alors qu'il venait de descendre cinq shots de vodka).

D'une autre c'est assez incompréhensible parce que Tony Stark boit beaucoup et ne rappelle jamais.

D'une autre c'est compréhensible parce que beaucoup de gens sont masochistes.

Mais revenons à notre héros.

Tony écoute ses interlocuteurs parler. Causez de votre boulot. Plaisantez sur votre femme. Débattez à propos du match du samedi prochain et oubliez pas de faire une remarque en rapport avec l'actualité.

Votre quizz de la semaine: Tony Stark hait les soirées mondaines. Vrai ou faux? Répondez correctement à la question pour remporter une nuit avec lui (veuillez joindre votre photo et vos mensurations à la réponse).

Il te faut un verre parce que le restaurant est plein à craquer (et c'est toi qui va craquer). C'est Eux. J'veux dire: Eux. Oh, la, la, comme ils sont tous beaux. Tellement que ça en devient moche. Et tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Et surtout, tout le monde te connaît _toi_.

Même que ton assistante n'est toujours pas là pour aller à ces trucs à ta place.

Monsieur qui dirige une grande entreprise (hahahaha la mienne est plus grosse) et madame qui est avocate et qui a terminé quelle université, dites-vous, très chère, mais c'est _magnifique _(mais je m'en branleeeee) et monsieur qui dîne avec le président demain (moi j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner avec lui, ducon) et madame qui pose pour la-marque-très-chère-de-parfums (c'est de la merde cette marque) et monsieur qui est artiste (où sont les guillemets?) et madame qui a tué son mari et monsieur qui exploite forcément quelqu'un et, vraiment, ils ont tous des squelettes dans leurs placards, ces salauds.

T'as cru voir le mec qui a posé en couverture de je-ne-sais-plus-quel-mensuel et la fille que tu sais plus d'où tu la connais mais elle te dit quelque chose.

Peut-être que tu l'as baisée aussi.

Un endroit encombré. Trop de gens. Tony Stark étouffe.

Votre interlocuteur vous dit quelque chose et vous levez les yeux de la table.

Vous voyez la fille que cette fois vous êtes sûr que vous vous l'êtes tapée il y a trois semaines et non elle te dit rien en fait finalement. Vous reportez votre attention sur votre interlocuteur.

Il vous faut un verre. Non, mais vraiment, cette fois.

Et tu ne te doutais de rien, à ce moment-là. Absolument rien.

Tony se retourne pour appeler le serveur.

Le monde de notre héros, le monde de Tony Stark, il explose.

Parmi ces connards dont je me fous comme t'as pas idée, j'ai cru voir ton visage. Et je sais pas quoi faire.

Tony Stark offre un drôle de spectacle, bouche entrouverte, yeux écarquillés, le bras comme bloqué en l'air (photos page quatorze) (heureusement qu'il était comme paralysé, c'était plus facile pour prendre les photos).

Pendant une seconde, Tony a cru voir le visage de Loki. Aussi: pour la première fois en chair et en os depuis sept ans.

La seconde d'après, il a disparu.

Il ne t'a pas remarqué.

C'était lui.

C'était lui.

_C__'__était lui._

Lui, Loki. Loki avec des cheveux plus longs et des lunettes de soleil, pas de doute maintenant, près de l'entrée.

On dirait que t'as vu la mort, chéri. Ou Satan.

Non, attends, c'était pas Satan; il est trop occupé à se foutre de ta gueule, lui, cet enfoiré.

Tony Stark, notre héros, se rend compte à ce moment que Loki existe. Que son premier amour n'est pas un rêve.

Et Loki, bah Loki, lui, ne l'a pas remarqué.

Tu fixes un point sans bouger et tu transpires et tu n'entends plus rien et t'as l'impression que la salle vibre. Boum, boum, boum-boum-boum-boum. Ton rythme cardiaque - qui va de plus en plus vite c'est pas normal oh non _OH-MON-DIEU_-que-quelqu'un-appelle-une-ambulance qu'est-ce qui se passe est-ce que je vais mourir?

Tu te lèvres. Tu écartes ta chaise. Tu t'excuses vaguement. Tu titubes jusqu'à la sortie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tu t'accroches à un réverbère en répétant: sept ans. Tu t'écroules en pleine rue et tu dis: sept ans. Tout ceci te file la nausée comme t'as pas idée.

Nos reporters les plus compétents affirment avoir aperçu Tony Stark aux environ de trois heures du matin en train de vomir ses tripes dans un caniveau (voir photos page six).

* * *

Aperçu au Rose Bar et au Marquee, ainsi que dans les meilleurs hôtels de la ville (et jamais seul, dit-on, si-vous-voyez-ce-qu'on-veut-dire).

Loki Laufeyson n'est pas seul, il a avec lui ses gens très pressés et son assistante, son fan club et ses amis (majoritairement des modèles ou des acteurs, en bref, des gens beaux et pour la plupart connus) ainsi que sa troupe de paparazzis personnelle qui le suit partout et qu'il a décidé d'ignorer, à force. Mais c'était, paraît-il, chiant, au début.

Loki Laufeyson: aperçu partout (pas de photos parce que nos paparazzis sont tombés à court de pellicule à force de lui tirer le portait).

Loki suit ses amis.

– Où est-ce qu'on va?

On dit: quelqu'un a vu ma bague?

On dit: mais tu verras, c'est sympa.

On dit: quelqu'un a vu ma bague?

Loki dit: comment tu sais? Il dit: tu ne viens même pas de New York. Il dit: j'ai grandi ici.

Mais on dit: quelqu'un a vu ma bague?

Loki entre (avec ses amis, voir photos page vingt-huit) dans ce qui semble être un restaurant.

On dit: c'est bizarre comme nom.

On dit: moi j'aime bien. On dit: "Butter". On dit: c'est sympa.

Tout le monde parle en même temps.

On dit: quelqu'un a vu ma bague?

Loki fronce les sourcils.

– Vous n'avez qu'à y aller, moi je vais faire un tour au Simyone.

– Vas-y, on te rejoint là-bas plus tard.

– Mel, personne a vu ta bague...

– Moi, je viens avec toi, attends.

Et donc Loki sort du restaurant.

* * *

Il est quatre heures du matin quand Tony débarque dans son appartement. Il s'accroche à la poignée de porte.

Tony s'accroche souvent à des trucs (il y a environ dix ans, un beau jour de septembre, il s'est accroché à Loki et depuis, il arrête plus).

La lâche pas ou tu te casses la gueule par terre, espèce de soûlard. Âme perdue qui a erré, âme errante qui s'est perdue, dans les rues de New York à la recherche d'un espoir égaré.

L'a pas r'trouvé.

T'as sillonné les trottoirs newyorkais toute la nuit.

Les lumières de la ville éclairent faiblement l'appartement. Et la petite lumière dans le salon. C'est Clint qui t'as encore piqué ton ordinateur.

Tony lui dit: salut.

Clint ne répond pas. Il se retourne sur le divan. Signe qu'il est d'humeur taciturne. Tony décide de le laisser dans son désespoir.

Tony se traîne à travers l'appartement.

Il se haït parce que ça arrive encore. Elle recommence, cette saloperie. T'as réussi à l'enfouir, à la cacher. Pendant sept ans, que t'as réussi.

Deux secondes.

Ce type, c'est du venin. Deux putain de secondes et que ça recommence.

Prière d'ignorer les émotions.

Tony ouvre la porte de la cuisine et pousse un hurlement qui résonne jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

C'est totalement justifié. Imaginez-vous à sa place, imaginez rentrer à deux heures du matin et trouver Darcy Lewis en train de fouiller dans votre frigo (tu noteras que le frigo s'est miraculeusement rempli depuis l'autre jour, sache qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre de Barton) (nos reporters nous informent que les denrées ramenées par Barton comprennent deux packs de douze yaourts goût cerise, deux pizzas surgelées, une bière, cinq bocaux de cornichons, du ketchup et du fromage). Darcy s'écrie:

– Mais gueule pas comme ça, on est en pleine nuit! Comme si tes voisins te détestaient pas assez pour écouter KISS à fond le matin.

Tony se ressaisit. Il la fixe d'un regard semi-vide, ne comprenant pas trop d'un coup. Darcy Lewis en personne, habillée d'une longue jupe à fleurs qui traîne jusqu'à par terre, une chemise à carreaux tâchée de peinture avec des longues manches qui cachent ses mains (qui sont sans doute multicolores de peinture à l'huile également) et ses cheveux rassemblés en un chignon informe avec des mèches qui s'en échappent de partout (et sérieusement, comment elle s'y prend pour foutre de la peinture jusqu'à dans ses cheveux?). Elle tient un yaourt dans sa main droite. Tu parles d'une vision catastrophique à deux heures du mat'.

Elle porte aussi des lunettes de vue Ray Ban (la monture porte quelques tâches de peintures jaune, le verre droit est légèrement griffé) (nos reporters nous informent que c'est le seule cadeau de marque qu'elle n'ai jamais accepté de Tony Stark) (il a insisté pendant deux semaines quand elle avait cassé ses précédentes lunettes (en sa possession depuis qu'elle a seize ans) et qu'elle avait rafistolé avec du scotch).

Tony détourne enfin son attention de ce désastre ambulant et récupère une bouteille de whisky qui traîne sur le comptoir avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Mais Tony, est-ce que tu réalises seulement que ce n'est pas en faisant couler l'alcool que tu vas l'oublier?

Darcy le suit. Tony ouvre la porte. Tony entre dans sa chambre. Tony ferme la porte. Darcy ouvre la porte et rentre dans la chambre. Elle tend la main.

– La bouteille. T'es déjà assez bourré comme ça.

Tony refuse de la lui passer. Elle la lui arrache. Tony regarde dubitativement la bouteille dans les mains de Darcy, puis ses propres mains, désormais vides.

Et puis, il se laisse tomber sur son lit. Il se prend le visage dans les mains. Darcy s'assied à côté de lui. Darcy ouvre la bouteille et boit une gorgée.

– Darcy (un silence). Je l'ai vu.

– Toi aussi tu vois Satan?

– Non, je l'ai vu lui. _LUI_.

Darcy dit d'une petite voix étranglée: _lui? _

Dans la noirceur de la chambre, elle voit Tony faire oui de la tête. Elle porte sa main à sa bouche et ferme les yeux. Elle murmure: putain.

Tony murmure en retour: dis rien aux autres.

Tony espère que c'est juste un rêve.

Darcy attend un peu. Elle dit: alors?

– Il a changé… Il a tellement changé… Il a tellement changé, Darcy, il a changé…

Dans ta tête, l'image d'un Loki, dix ans en moins, confus, aux cheveux mouillés, ses vêtements tous tâchés de peinture, comme d'habitude, Loki, Loki ses grands yeux verts… Verts…

Vert…

Vert...

_Et là, Tony réalisa qu__'__il ne se souvenait plus du nom exact de la couleur. _

Seulement vert.

Vert et rien d'autre.

Juste vert.

* * *

Assis à l'arrière d'une voiture, aux petites heures du matin, il y a Loki Laufeyson (pas de photos car vitres teintées). Son assistante est assise sur le siège passager, devant. Loki sent la fumée de cigarette froide et la vodka, l'eau de Cologne d'un inconnu et le cuir. Loki se penche en avant. Il dit lentement à son assistante:

– Irina Sergueïevna, veuillez me faire réserver une chambre au Hilton.

– Mais tout de suite, Loki, chéri…, répond-t-elle en saisissant déjà un de ses téléphones.

– Celui du Times Square…

Et plus pour soi-même que pour les autres, il murmure: je veux voir le soleil se lever.

* * *

C'était pas un putain de rêve mais votre vie est un cauchemar. Ha.

Matin, mardi. Parce que ce soir tu devrais aller à la gym, honnêtement. Mais il pleut alors non.

Et les courses. Parce que les pizzas ont déjà été consommées et que Tony Stark a beau essayer, il ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire avec cinq bocaux de cornichons.

Tony Stark se réveille (d'après nos meilleurs éléments, il était seize heures précise) avec un mal de tête mais normalement on mentionne pas ça parce qu'il se réveille toujours avec un mal de tête, vous comprenez. Et puis, généralement tout le monde se fout de ce détail.

Tony Stark arrive dans la salle de séjour. Il jette un œil à sa gauche. La pluie ruisselle sur la baie vitrée. Mais cela lui est égal. Parce que, vois-tu, la rumeur dit que Tony Stark ne voit plus que l'automne dans sa fenêtre depuis Ce Jour-Là.

Il regarde à sa droite. Le spectacle y est encore plus affligeant.

Clint a le nez collé à l'ordinateur.

– Bon, Pyjama-man, je peux récupérer _mon _ordinateur?

Clint fait "non" de la tête. Tony se rapproche. Il prend l'ordinateur en main.

– Clint.

Il tire sur l'objet. Clint ne lâche toujours pas prise.

– Clint. Clint.

A force, Clint laisse enfin l'ordinateur à Tony. Il lève les yeux vers lui.

– Bon, Roméo, on va parler, toi et moi, dit Tony, tenant fermement l'ordinateur contre son torse.

– De quoi?

Tony pose l'ordinateur sur la table basse.

– De comment tu commences doucement à me faire flipper.

– C'est moi qui te fais flipper?

– Je sais pas, vieux, tu passes ta journée à te morfondre sur mon divan en actualisant la page Twitter de Natasha. Depuis deux semaines.

– Tu veux qu'on parle de toi qui te ramène tous les soirs complètement ivre? Et encore, on a de la chance si t'es tout seul. Sérieusement, tu fais _quoi _à ces filles pour qu'elles hurlent comme ça?

– Oh, tu sais, il suffit de…

– C'est pas le sujet! Sérieux, la semaine passée y'en a une qui est venue me demander de l'aide parce t'étais trop bourré et…

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

– Je l'ai envoyée se faire voir! Vexée, elle est retournée dans la chambre pour se finir toute seule pendant que toi tu ronflais.

– Et tu te plains?! Et puis, tu sais que ça a fait la une, cette histoire?

– Tu fais la une toutes les heures! Et j'en ai rien à battre de tes problèmes érectiles, aussi, hein…

– Je n'ai PAS de problèmes érectiles, j'ai juste un peu forcé sur la bouteille! C'est arrivé qu'une fois. _Une _fois.

– Y'a pas que ça! J'en ai marre de me faire réveiller à sept heures du matin par des connasses anorexiques qui se cassent la gueule en se prenant les pieds et qui me demandent où est la porte de sortie.

– C'était que trois fois! proteste Tony.

– Quatre! Et sans parler des jumelles qui sont venues me demander si elles pouvaient regarder un DVD en attendant que tu te réveilles pour un troisième round!

– T'invente.

– J'invente rien du tout, on a eu le temps de finir Love Actually que t'as débarqué à moitié dégrisé et à poil en criant "les fiiiiiilles" avant de les amener dans ta cham…

– Love Actually? interrompt Tony en haussant un sourcil.

– C'est elles qui ont demandé, marmonne Clint.

– Et t'as pleuré devant elles? Oh, mon Dieu, me dis pas que t'es parti dans ton monologue dépressif sur Natasha en leur présence.

– Elles s'étaient montrées très gentilles avec moi et elles m'ont dit qu'elles me comprenaient!

– Clint.

– Quoi.

– Tu veux que je ramène encore les jumelles et que je fasse semblant de dormir pour que tu puisses leur confier tes sentiments?

– …S'il te plaît.

– Clint, je me fous de ta gueule! Oh, bordel, on est bientôt le premier du mois, Natasha va sans doute appeler! Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi de lui parler qu'une fois par mois… Et s'il te plaît, ne viens plus toi me réveiller à cinq heures du matin comme la semaine passée pour me dire qu'elle a acheté une nouvelle chemise ou qu'elle a posté une photo d'une tasse de café parce que je m'en branle. Sérieusement.

Le téléphone se met à sonner. Clint saute dessus. Il fait tomber le combiné par terre. Il le ramasse.

– Allô?

Il lève les yeux sur Tony et laisse retomber son bras qui tenait le combiné.

– C'est qui? soupire Tony.

– C'est pas Natasha.

– Non, mais c'est pour qui?! s'écrie Tony, exaspéré.

– Pour toi.

– Mais t'attends quoi pour me le dire, imbécile?! fait Tony en lui arrachant le combiné des mains. Allô?

– _Monsieur Stark, avez-vous des commentaires à faire à propos de hier soir, lorsque vous avez vomi dans la rue, plus précisément? Est-ce une intoxication due à la salade que vous avez commandé en entrée au Butter ou est-ce que…_

Tony raccroche.

– Foutus tabloïds.

– J'ai vu une photo de toi -qui date de hier- en train de dégueuler sur internet.

– Je vais limiter ton accès au web.

– Commence par limiter ton accès à la bouteille, dit Clint en récupérant l'ordinateur sur la table basse.

Tony Stark décide de: réfléchir à comment expliquer à son assistante pourquoi Clint dort sur le divan, sortir de son appartement, faire éventuellement les courses, ne pas aller à la gym, survivre aujourd'hui sans se suicider.

Tout ça, oui. Tony Stark a une vie chargée (voir photocopie de son agenda qui nous est parvenue grâce un reporter très courageux).

Tony décide surtout de se diriger vers la cuisine. Et à peine y est-il entré et à peine a-t-il eu le temps d'ouvrir le frigo qu'un hurlement le fait sursauter. Il revient dans le salon.

– Clint?

Clint est assis, le visage dans ses mains.

– Clint.

Pour toute réponse, Clint fait pivoter l'ordinateur en direction de Tony. Sur l'écran, une photo de Natasha.

– Elle a coupé ses cheveux.

– Et?

– Elle a coupé ses cheveux!

Clint se laisse aller en arrière puis finit par s'allonger sur le divan et enfonce son visage dans un coussin. Tony le contemple sans rien dire une dizaine de secondes. Puis, Tony traverse le salon et en sort pour faire le tour des huit autres pièces. Quand il revient, il a Jarvis dans ses bras. Il s'arrête devant Clint, toujours vautré dans la même position. Puis, il pose le chat sur le dos de Clint.

– Comment est-ce que c'est supposé me faire sentir mieux? gémit Clint en relevant la tête du coussin.

Jarvis regarde Tony, puis Clint, restant sagement assis là où son propriétaire l'a posé.

Tony hausse les épaules. Jarvis miaule.

* * *

Dans la rue en bas de ton immeuble, tu croise Darcy. Chère et tendre Darcy, toujours là. En train de travailler. Assise sur un tabouret, ses trois valises à ses pieds et son matériel de peinture, une toile blanche devant elle. Elle peint une femme.

La fac d'art, ça réussit pas à tout le monde.

Sauf que Darcy, elle veut rien entendre. Elle dit toujours: plutôt mourir que faire un métier que je veux pas. Elle veut juste peindre.

Sans Domicile Fixe, ils disent, je crois.

Dis-toi bien que Tony a déjà tenté de la traîner à un entretien d'embauche. Rien à faire.

Darcy refuse l'argent que Tony lui passe. Même s'il lui arrive de squatter dans son appartement. Et de vider le frigo la nuit.

Dis-toi bien que la fois où la police a essayé de la virer de ce quartier chic, parce que, madame, des gens comme ça, on en veut pas, merci bien, bref, le jour où les flics ont essayé de la faire partir, Tony Stark, notre héros, a remué ciel et terre pour qu'ils lui foutent la paix. Et on ne refuse rien à Tony Stark.

Dis-toi bien que Tony s'inquiète à en être malade les jours où elle ne passe pas la nuit chez lui devant la télévision.

Même si elle l'a poussé dans les escaliers.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Mais dis-toi bien que ce qui le tue à chaque fois qu'il la voit, c'est qu'elle est heureuse.

– Comment ça va, ma Darcy?

– Excellent. Rachète du yaourt, j'ai tout fini hier. Toi, ça va?

– Horrible. Ma journée d'hier? L'apocalypse.

– Tes lundis de merde, c'est ta punition pour toutes les conneries que t'as fait le week-end.

– Merci, Darcy.

* * *

Si c'est pour toi une routine que de te brosser les dents (j'espère vraiment et de tout cœur, en fait) ou que de prendre le train, c'en est une pour Tony Stark que de faire la fête. Ce soir n'est pas une exception.

Plus tôt cette nuit-là, à l'arrière d'une Ashton Martin, Tony Stark vautré sur le siège, dans un état d'ébriété déjà conséquent entre deux heureuses élues (pas de la soirée: de l'heure). L'une des deux ne parle pas anglais. Nos reporters sont formels: Tony Stark a été vu en compagnie de deux jolies filles (une Américaine et une Ukrainienne) (à New York pour la Fashion Week). Pour pas changer.

Tony Stark va rejoindre ses amis (ceux que la presse considère comme ses amis, plutôt).

L'une des filles fume une cigarette (celle qui parle anglais). L'autre embrasse le cou de Tony en gloussant. Tony pique la cigarette (ce n'est _pas_ une cigarette). Il saisit la fille par le menton. Il pose un baiser sur les lèvres rose bonbon. Il demande:

– Trésor, t'as pas envie de mettre ta bouche à meilleure profit?

Les mains de la fille s'activent déjà, ouvrent la braguette du pantalon de Tony (nos reporters nous affirment qu'elle a eu besoin d'exactement une minute vingt-huit secondes, cause: complètement défoncée).

Tony pose sa main à l'arrière de la tête de la fille et appuie pour qu'elle se penche. La fille obtempère.

– Oh, trésor, toi,… ah, ok, ouais, toi, tu fais ça s-souvent…

* * *

Tony Stark sort de la voiture (voir photos page deux). La fille qui ne parle pas anglais est endormie sur le siège. L'autre est sur les talons de Tony.

Tony Stark rentre dans le club. Il glisse un billet au videur (tu crois que c'est pour qu'il puisse rentrer _lui_? Chéri, tu déconnes ou quoi? Tony Stark rentre où il veut, _absolument partout_, même dans ta putain de villa si l'envie lui prend) (quoique ta villa de merde, elle intéresse pas Tony Stark, trésor, alors arrête). Le videur saisit le message.

Le videur glisse discrètement le billet dans sa poche arrière.

– Non, toi, tu rentres pas, surtout pas avec ton rouge à lève étalé partout sur la gueule et tes cheveux, lance-t-il à la fille qui suivait Tony.

C'est juste pour une heure, mon cœur, juste pour une heure. Et après, t'es plus personne. Et Tony Stark est un salaud qui paye les videurs pour que les filles le lâchent. Juste pour montrer qu'il _peut_.

Tony rentre dans le club, prend le verre qu'on lui tend (parce que hé, t'es Tony Stark, j'te rappelle), serre la main du patron, rend son embrassade au DJ (celui que toi, t'attends douze heures sous la pluie après avoir payé huit cent dollars pour avoir une seule et unique photo avec lui et l'interdiction de lui parler), fait la bise à une gogo danseuse, va s'installer auprès de ses amis.

Six verres plus tard, Tony Stark est une épave.

Quelqu'un (homme) dit: et alors, moi, tu vois, j'ai expliqué à mon dealer qu'il faut pas qu'ils la coupent avec du lait en poudre parce que je suis lactose intolérant...

Quelqu'un (femme) dit: hey, Tonyyyy!

Quelqu'un (homme) dit: t'en veux parce que moi j'en ai et si t'en veux dis-le moi alors parce que j'en ai si t'en veux.

Quelqu'un (homme) dit: non, mais t'as vu, t'as vu celle-là, celle-là!

Tony vide cul sec son verre et le pose sur la table. Il s'écrie:

– Ché-rie, oh, chérie!

Une fille fait:

– C'est à moi que tu parles, Tony?

Un ami de Tony fait:

– C'est à elle que tu parles, Tony?

Et Tony fait signe à des filles de s'approcher, de son index.

– Viens, viens un peu. Viens, par ici, voilà.

– Comment tu vas, Tonyyyy?

(Ils répètent tous beaucoup le nom de notre héros au cas où il ne s'en souviendrait plus après son on-ne-sait-quantième verre) (c'est très généreux de leur part).

– Oh, salut, Tonyyyy, dit une autre fille qui vient s'asseoir entre Tony et un de ses amis et qui finit par avoir une préférence pour l'ami.

Comme notre héros n'a toujours pas précisé qui était la fameuse "ché-rie, oh, chérie", de plus en plus de filles se ramènent autour d'eux. N'importe qui pourrait être la "ché-rie, oh, chérie". Autant tenter sa chance.

Tony Stark n'est pas trop sûr lui-même, qui était "ché-rie, oh, chérie", au fond, parce qu'elles se ressemblent toutes. Trop de choix. Mais il faut bien se décider. Parce que l'heure vient de passer, temps d'en choisir une autre.

Les filles se passent la langue sur les lèvres. Tony lève les yeux. Tony Stark, notre héros, est un séducteur né, nous affirment nos meilleurs reporters (surtout celles qui ont déjà couché avec lui, surtout celles-là). Tony hausse un sourcil. Il sourit. Il se laisse aller en arrière.

– Salut, Tonyyyy!

– Toi, bébé,... toi, ouais, toi, vas-y, bébé, tourne un peu, tourne, voilà, (rire hystérique sans raison apparente dans le contexte actuel) comme ça, ouais, comme ça... Montre-moi un peu comment tu bouges... oh, plus bas, descends (Tony pointe vers le sol de son index), plus bas, _drop it, girl_! Oh, ouais... Tu sais, bébé, j'aime comment tu danses...

– Merci, Tonyyyy!

– Oh, il n'y a qu'un seul "y", un seul, pas besoin de... tu entends, trésor, ouais, t'es faite pour danser mais pas pour réfléchir, apparemment, j'ai rien dit, oublie, pas vrai que tu vas oublier...

– Tu me fais rire, Tony.

– Ah, tu comprends vite, toi, je t'aime bien, viens par ici, d'accord? Rapproche-toi, je vais pas te manger, ou attends, du moins, pas en public -parce que j'ai déjà été en garde à vue pour exhibitionnisme et Pepper est pas là pour venir me chercher et payer la caution, tu comprends-, enfin, si t'en as envie...

– Tu sais pas parler aux filles, Tony.

Tony tend le bras et touche un de ses seins (photos page cinq, accord parental souhaitable).

– Ouais, dit-il, ouais. Viens, viens,... T'as envie de sauter sur mes genoux...?

La fille se laisse tomber sur lui. Elle lui embrasse le cou. Elle tient son visage dans ses mains et le griffe au passage avec ses ongles (elle fait pas exprès, mais les filles, sérieux, virez-moi ces fausses saloperies plastiques). Tony a bu entre-temps un autre verre. La fille est juste une espèce de poids de cinquante-deux kilos (pour un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq) (ce n'est pas beaucoup) (elles pèsent jamais beaucoup) sur ses genoux.

Elle a un rire horripilant et elle continue à parler avec une autre fille alors que la main de Tony s'aventure discrètement dans sa culot... ah, non, attends, en fait, il s'avère qu'elle n'en porte pas, mais t'as saisi l'idée.

Tony sent quelque chose de mouillé dans son oreille et il tourne la tête à gauche et découvre que la chose mouillée est une langue encore attachée à sa propriétaire. Celle-ci tend un verre à Tony. Elle dit:

– Tiens, Tony, tiens, tiens.

– C'est quoi?

– Tequila, j'crois.

– Merci, beauté...

La fille qui se tortille sur ses genoux parle très fort. Tony boit son verre de tequila-j'-crois.

– … Après, on est passés au Marquee, je pense, mais je suis -ah!- pas sûre, faudra que je demande à Loki parce qu'il était avec nous et…

– T'as dit quoi?! fait soudain Tony (il retire par la même occasion sa main).

– Hein? Non, mais remets ta main... Hé, Tony...

– T'as dit "Loki".

– Bah oui, tu le connais, Tony? Tu sais, il a des lunettes de soleil et des cheveux noirs comme ça... Tu le connais? Moi je le connais...

– Tu le connais comment?

– Mais ma cousine londonienne elle est modèle et elle le connaît et comme je connais ma cousine, je le connais aussi...

Tony repousse doucement la fille de ses genoux. Elle se laisse tomber sur l'ami de Tony. Tony, lui se lève.

– Mais Tony? Tony, tu vas où? Tony? _Tonyyyy? _

– Désolé, trésor, je... C'est juste que je vais y aller...

– Mais pourquoi?!

Et Tony Stark, notre héros, dit: je hais la tequila.

* * *

Alors que notre héros, Tony Stark, était en mission au supermarché, afin d'acheter des yaourts pour Darcy (qu'est-ce que Tony Stark ne ferait pas pour Darcy), il tombe sur _elle_.

Elle, dans ce cas-ci (parce qu'il y a plusieurs sortes de 'elle' dans la vie de Tony Stark) est Jane Foster, rayon produits laitiers (on veut dire par-là qu'elle y était pour faire ses courses et non qu'elle faisait partie du rayon produit laitier, au cas où cela n'était pas clair) en train d'hésiter entre des yaourts. Tony s'approche d'elle par derrière, sourire sur les lèvres. Il lui chuchote à l'oreille:

– Ceux à l'abricot sont dégueulasses.

Jane étouffe un cri. Elle se retourne.

– Tony!

– Qu'est-ce que je raconte, ils sont tous dégueulasses...

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

– Je viens... chercher des yaourts pour Darcy. Elle a, semble-t-il, une relation fusionnelle avec ces affreux trucs...

– Toi, faire des courses en jeans? D'habitude, je tombe sur Pepper qui les fait pour toi. Ou sur Clint. Ou toi mais toujours en pyjama et le vendredi... Et là...

– C'est... très gentil à toi de noter nos habitudes, Jeanie chérie.

– Comment tu vas?

– Horriblement mal. Et toi? Comment ça se passe, à la télévision?

– Très bien, merci. Tu sais, c'est la routine…

– La routine! T'avais Morgan Freeman invité à ton talkshow, je t'ai regardé…

– Et toi, tu as diné avec lui, il n'y a pas plus tard qu'il y a deux mois.

– Un point partout, dit Tony. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. De madame météo à ton propre talkshow. Toutes mes félicitations.

Jane lui sourit (nos reporters nous informent que Tony Stark a été aperçu en compagnie de Jane Foster, présentatrice du talkshow "Illustrious Souls").

– Oh, dis-moi Tony, est-ce que tu as vu…

– Thor?

– Non, mais… Maintenant que tu me parles de lui… Comment va-t-il?

– Jeanie, chérie, vous travaillez tous les deux dans le même domaine…

– A des chaînes concurrentes.

– Bien sûr. Et c'est ça qui t'empêche de l'appeler pour lui demander de ses nouvelles.

– Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de parler à sa femme.

– Bon, ok, Sif peut être… féroce?

Jane soupire.

– Ce n'est pas de Thor que je voulais parler mais de Loki parce que…

Tony pose un doigt sur les lèvres de Jane.

– Chut, chut, Jeanie, je suspecte ces... horribles -sérieusement, les as-tu essayés, ils sont immondes- yaourts d'avoir des oreilles.

– Mais…

– Et je t'inviterais volontiers discutailler du sujet en question chez moi vu que, figure toi, je l'ai aperçu pas plus tard que l'autre jour et rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de m'arracher le cœur et de le mettre aux enchères sur eBay, maiiiis j'ai un Clint dépressif qui me squatte mon divan, c'est une horreur et ce n'est absolument pas présentable.

– Ah, tu l'as enfin aperçu! Il est en ville pour inaugurer son exposition, tu ne savais pas? C'est de ça que je voulais…

– Son... exposition.

Jane se met à fouiller dans son sac à main. Elle en sort une page de journal légèrement froissée et pliée en deux. Elle s'excuse pour l'état de l'article. Tony le lui prend des mains.

"Loki Laufeyson: le peintre enfin à New York".

– Elle ouvre en janvier, je crois. Une galerie qui s'appelle… Envy Tools You…

– Envy Tools You… murmure Tony. La Jalousie Te Manipule…

– Tu crois que c'est à propos de toi? demande Jane.

– Jeanie, avec lui, tout es possible. Quoi que… ça va faire sept ans.

– Mais il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas.

Et Tony hoche juste la tête.

* * *

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au pyjama? lui lance la caissière.

– Chérie, tu sais que c'est vulgaire de mâcher du chewing-gum comme ça? Surtout à quarante-cinq ans.

La caissière hausse un sourcil dessiné au crayon (nos investigateurs nous rapportent que Tony Stark discute avec la caissière afro-américaine du supermarché au coin de sa rue à chaque fois qu'il fait les courses) (nos meilleurs éléments ont déjà tenté de l'interroger par le passé à propos de Tony Stark mais "chéri, tu sors d'ici ou moi, je prends cette chaise et toi, tu prends des coups dans la gueule"). Elle s'esclaffe:

– J'vais botter ton cul de petit con arrogant jusqu'à la sortie. Me parle pas de vulgarité, trésor, t'es Tony Stark, j'te rappelle.

– Jusqu'à la sortie? J'en doute pas, grogne Tony. Tu fais quoi, trois fois mon poids?

La caissière repose la bouteille de lait qu'elle allait scanner, joint ses deux mains aux longs ongles orange fluo (assortis au bandana dans ses cheveux) et pose son menton dessus. Elle regarde Tony dans les yeux.

– Trésor, t'as un joli minois, tout le monde t'adore, m'oblige pas à te casser la mâchoire.

Tony gémit en retour. La caissière attrape à nouveau la bouteille de lait.

– C'est pas vrai, peut-être? reprend-t-elle. J'suis pas bête, chéri. Je lis la presse people et même si ces enfoirés en racontent, de la merde, les photos ne mentent pas.

– Tout le monde, tu parles… Comment va ton frère?

La caissière le scrute d'un air suspicieux.

– Pourquoi tu me causes de Nick?

– Pour changer de sujet, fait Tony avec une grimace.

La caissière jette ses mains en l'air.

– Seigneur! Tony Stark! Changer de sujet! Elle s'appelle comment?

Tony ferme les yeux et fait "non" de la tête.

– Oh, désolée, chéri. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Si Pepper n'a pas pu t'obliger à lui passer la bague au doigt, y'a pas une autre femme qui y arrivera. Tu me dois trente-huit dollars cinquante-trois. Il s'appelle comment?

– Moi et Pepper n'avons jamais…, dit Tony en tendant quarante dollars.

La caissière lui rend sa monnaie.

– Je me fous de toi, trésor! Alors, c'est qui, cet homme-mystère?

Tony prend son sac de courses. Et Tony Stark, notre héros, dit: mon premier amour.

* * *

_A suivre. _


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Coucou. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, adorables lecteurs. Bonne lecture, lecteurs chéris.

Soundtrack: Fiesta - Carlprit

* * *

_**Chapitre Trois**_

_**Crazy, (brain)sick, mad, demented, disturbed, nuts, insane, OUT OF MY GODDAMN MIND, deranged, mental, but doing alright**_

* * *

Quand Loki pénètre dans le club (il porte une chemise bleu électrique et un pantalon noir en cuir ainsi que des lunettes aux verres teintés de vert foncé, il a une montre Calvin Klein autour de son poignet, voir photos page trente-six), toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui. En un mouvement quasi-synchronisé.

_Loki. Où? Là. Où ça? Tourne-toi. Derrière moi? Ici (avec moi, sous moi, dans toi, en toi). _

Et ça chuchote, et ça ragote, et ça papote, et ça ne parle que de toi.

Nos reporters ont relevé quelques bribes des commentaires marmonnés alors que Loki défilait à proximité.

_Il a quelqu'un? _

_Cette chemise… Non, de un. _

_Encore des lunettes? _

_Je le prendrais bien dans les toilettes. _

_Toi aussi t'as entendu cette histoire d'orgie? _

_Je vais lui payer un verre de whisky. _

_Tu crois qu'il suce bien? _

_J'adoooooooooore sa chemise en satin. _

Il est sur toutes les listes, Loki. Et sache que si tu plais à Loki, il baisse ses lunettes et te fait un clin d'œil, puis disparaît avec un sourire.

Et si tu plais vraiment vraiment à Loki, il se passe la langue sur les lèvres et te fait signe d'approcher.

Et si tu plais vraiment vraiment vraiment à Loki, bah là, t'es baisé.

Voilà ce que nos meilleurs reporters nous affirment.

Hé oui, chéri, il est comme ça, Loki.

Loki, Loki, Loki. Depuis qu'il est à New York, on ne parle plus que de ça. Loki, Loki, Loki. Les chroniqueurs s'amusent, les paparazzis s'épuisent, les critiques n'ont jamais été aussi aimables, les imprésarios écoulent toutes leurs cartes de visite (pendant ce temps-là, ton assistante se marre) (elle sait que Loki ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde).

Loki, il change ton univers, t'as les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Il change Leur monde dingue et merveilleux. Et crois-moi, trésor, c'est pas facile à faire, ou du moins c'est ce que prétendent nos critiques les plus qualifiés.

Loki commence toujours la soirée au bar (nous affirment nos reporters). Il y commande toujours un verre (voir photos page soixante-neuf avec zoom sur ses lèvres autour d'une paille) (nos journalistes nous affirment qu'il boit toujours avec une paille) (nos journalistes enquêtent en ce moment pour savoir pourquoi).

Loki n'a jamais besoin d'un commander un deuxième, de verre, car il s'en fait toujours offrir un. Son record: vingt-quatre secondes (cette information vous est apportée par notre meilleure agence de presse).

Loki boit donc son verre.

Loki, il oublie toujours une veste (Hugo Boss), un manteau (Prada), une chaussure (Jimmy Choo), des lunettes (Ray Ban), une montre (Rolex), un foulard (Dior), une chemise (Burberry), une chaussette (Lacoste), bref, il oublie toujours quelque chose en boîte de nuit (nos reporters ont jusqu'à présent compté vingt-cinq habits (appartenant à Loki) perdus).

Et c'est pas celui qui trouve le vêtement égaré qui va s'en plaindre. Faut juste qu'il aime les vêtements excentriques, le noir et les chemises aux couleurs criardes. Parce que non, Loki ne prend jamais la peine de (faire) récupérer ce qu'il a perdu.

Nos reporters affirment avoir retrouvé également un t-shirt lui appartenant, pendu à un lustre dans l'une des salles privées d'un club dans lequel Loki a récemment été aperçu. Une enquête est en cours pour savoir comment il est arrivé là.

Une fois son verre fini, donc, un autre déjà en main, il se peut que t'aperçoives Loki sur la piste (nos reporters, eux, l'ont vu et cela vaut le coup d'œil, paraît-il) (photos page sept).

Parce que Loki danse bien. Et il va pas s'en priver, oh non, sûrement pas, madame. Personne peut t'enlever ça, d'aller t'éclater sur le dance floor.

Voilà pourquoi les paparazzis l'adorent. Les clichés de célébrités qui dansent se vendent toujours cher.

Surtout quand ils dansent comme ça (photos page trois).

_Shake it, pop it, drop it, babydoll. _

Loki retire ses fameuses lunettes. Il a toujours les paupières semi-closes.

Certains te reconnaissent, te disent bonjour. Quelqu'un te touche, te frôle. Plus tard, quelqu'un t'embrasse le cou et tu te laisses juste aller et peut-être bien que tu fais tomber ton verre, encore faudrait-il que tu en tiennes un. Tu pousses un soupire. Tu lèves les bras en l'air et ta chemise révèle une parcelle de peau blanche (photos zoomées en page onze).

Hey, hey, hey.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

Quelqu'un se serre contre toi.

Hey, hey, hey.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

T'as été aperçu en compagnie de.

Hey, hey, hey.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

Flash. Regarde par ici, beauté, fais coucou à la caméra, beauté, t'es en page douze, beauté, souris, beauté. Flash.

A la une, une photo de Loki Laufeyson qui envoie un baiser à la caméra.

Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, Loki n'en a plus rien à foutre à qui appartiennent les mains qui se baladent sur son corps. Il embrasse les lèvres d'un inconnu. Il gémit dans sa bouche.

Loki peut choisir de perdre la mémoire dans les draps d'un hôtel de luxe (récemment aperçu avec… des gens… au Carlton, Hilton, Sheraton, un-hôtel-de-luxe-qui-se-termine-par-"ton", affirment nos reporters), entre les mains d'il-ne-sait-qui et chaque matin, il se réveille et le lit est déjà froid parce qu'ils se barrent tous avant l'aube et Loki se recroqueville, serrant l'oreiller contre soi, enfouissant son visage dedans.

Nos reporters sont formels: Loki s'enregistre dans des hôtels de luxe sous des faux noms. Récemment utilisés: Sharon Lewis, Sam Delsey, Nikki Harper, Charlie Kendall, Cameron Diaz.

Mais parfois, Loki ne termine pas dans un hôtel, non, trésor. Il termine dans les toilettes du club, à tenir les cheveux de quelqu'un (ce quelqu'un ayant bu trop de vodka) ou aider à récupérer la carte de crédit d'un autre quelqu'un (ce quelqu'un ayant sniffé trop de coke). Ou encore tailler une pipe (à genoux sur le sol absolument dégueulasse) à un autre quelqu'un, bref, Loki se consacre à des activités très diversifiées (selon nos meilleurs éléments).

Chéri, je crois que tu as du glamour dans l'œil, tu ferais bien de frotter un peu pour le faire partir, tiens, trésor, prends mon miroir.

(Et il y a des jours où Loki se réveille en sueur dans sa résidence, mal de tout et mal de tête, et il se lève, il titube jusqu'à la salle de bains et il ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie et il sort les flacons avec hâte, et tout qui lui échappe et tombe et ses mains tremblantes et il en verse le contenu dans sa paume, avalant le tout. Et puis il secoue la tête et il dit: non, non, non. Et puis, les pilules font effet. Et Loki a l'impression d'aller mieux (ce n'est qu'une impression) (interview avec son médecin traitant disponible dans nos prochain numéros (si l'on arrive à gagner le procès dans lequel nous sommes (à tort!) accusés d'atteinte à la vie privée)).)

Soit.

(On avait déjà parlé du problème de Loki. Hé bien sache que ce problème était contagieux. Ce problème, il en a hérité de Tony Stark.

Cher Tony Stark! Notre héros qui a un jour dit à Loki qu'il voulait voir "toutes les minutes d'une vie".

Mais pourquoi, cher Tony? La peur de quelque chose de plus atroce et effrayant que la mort?

Ce quelque chose étant l'ennuie. La routine.

Et donc.

Tony Stark ne dormait toujours pas.

Et Loki cherchait des comptes à rebours. Un truc à attendre, voilà son addiction.

Loki appelle son assistante jour et nuit pour qu'elle le rassure en disant qu'il lui reste bien deux heures cinquante-huit ou trois semaines exactement avant... et là, Loki raccroche car ça lui suffit, que de savoir qu'il avait quelque chose à attendre.

Tous redoutent le jour où Loki Laufeyson n'aura plus rien à attendre.

_Non, non, non_.)

* * *

Quand Tony se réveille, il croise deux yeux verts.

Vert…

Vert…

Vert…

Amande.

Ceux de Jarvis.

Tony grimace (mais non, sa main ne cherchait pas machinalement dans les draps un corps qui appartiendrait à un certain Loki, non, pas du tout, vous faites erreur, madame, ce sont des informations totalement erronées que vous recevez là). Jarvis miaule. Et Tony ne se souvient toujours pas du nom de couleur exacte des yeux de Loki.

– Et quoi, Clint, il est pas foutu de te nourrir?

Jarvis miaule.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça? Miaule moins fort, j'ai mal à la tête.

Mais Jarvis miaule encore plus fort. Il se met à se balader sur le lit de Tony. Et le téléphone sonne.

– Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris, je me lève.

Les lattes de bois, noires, sous tes pieds, froides.

Tony arrive dans la salle de séjour, Clint est pendu au téléphone. Tony le voit sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'il est là. Natasha. Qui d'autre?

Sauf qu'après il y a la conversation suivante et Clint arrête de sourire:

– Tu appelles seulement à onze heures?

– _Il est dix-neuf heures chez moi et demain, je dois me lever à cinq heures. _

– Quand est-ce que tu reviens? chuchote Clint.

Un silence.

– _On a déjà parlé de ça. Je ne reviens pas. _

– Ton travail est plus important, bien sûr.

Un autre silence. La voix hésitante de Natasha dit:

– _Tu peux venir ici._

– Je hais Moscou.

– _Alors je ne peux rien faire pour toi._

* * *

La pluie ruisselle dans les rues de New York. Vingt-trois heures.

Loki sort de sa résidence. Il ferme la porte. Une voiture l'attend déjà. Son assistante est assise sur le siège avant. Elle ouvre la porte d'une main quand elle le voit arriver. Son autre main tient un téléphone. Loki arrive à son niveau et se penche pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se lever. Elle sent le parfum (Lanvin).

– Non, le trois, je pense que le trois, cela -bon-soir, ché-_riiii_!- ne pourra pas se (elle fait la bise quatre fois à Loki) faire (elle regarde Loki dans les yeux) n'est-ce pas, chéri, Loki, que cela ne se pourra pas (Loki fait "non" de la tête), oui, donc si vous pouviez rappeler dans une semaine pour…

Loki ouvre la porte arrière. Il s'installe. Son assistante raccroche. Elle se met à parler à Loki:

– Loki, chéri, on te dépose au… (elle claque quatre fois des doigts) Marquee, oui, c'est cela, n'est-ce pas? Oui, bien sûr. C'est cela. Parce que moi, après, je dois aller courir arranger des petites choses pour ta galerie, chéri, Loki… (son téléphone se met à sonner) _Allôôô_?

Et ce n'était plus que strass et étoiles, diamants et cuir.

* * *

La pluie ruisselle toujours dans les rues de New York mais Loki s'en fiche, parce que, vois-tu, chéri, il est confortablement installé au bar du Simyone. Minuit.

Loki termine son Aquarium. Il baisse ses lunettes et demande (en pointant un type du doigt) à une des filles assises à côté de lui à droite:

– C'est qui, lui?

– Lui là-bas? C'est un gars de chez Armani… Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaît? taquine-t-elle.

La fille à la gauche de Loki s'écrie:

– Ah non, hein! Je l'ai vu avant!

Loki se tourne lentement vers elle. Il la regarde de haut (Loki a beau copiner avec des top modèles, il est toujours plus grand que la plupart d'entre elles). Il hausse un sourcil.

– Sérieux, Loki, je l'ai vu avant, t'abuses!

– _Bitch. Please. _

La fille à sa droite avale son Daiquiri de travers et s'étouffe.

– Loki, putain, je te jure, tu nous fais le coup à cha…

Loki pose un doigt sur les lèvres de la fille.

– Chut, chut, chut, chérie, arrête.

Elle lui offre un sourire.

– Je dois être à Paris dans une semaine et…

– Ne te fatigue pas, je te dis… Il est pour moi.

– …Tu me le laisses et je te ramène du parfum.

Loki hausse un sourcil, intéressé. Il enlève sa main.

– De chez qui?

– Un flacon de chez Guerlain, ça te va? Allez, fais pas ta salope, laisse un peu aux autres…

– Trois flacons et je te laisse le mec.

– Deux.

– Trois.

– Deux.

– Bon, deal, grogne Loki en serrant la main de la fille.

Celle qui buvait un Daiquiri se met à rire. L'autre se lève et se dirige vers "le gars de chez Armani".

– Pourquoi tu ris, toi?

– J'arrive pas à croire que t'as échangé ta conquête du soir contre de l'eau parfumée.

– C'est du _parfum_ de chez _Guerlain_! s'exclame Loki.

– _Du parfum de chez Guerlain!_ répète la fille d'une voix geignarde. Non, mais tu t'es entendu?

– Chérie, ne fais pas cette voix, c'est pas sexy.

La fille roule les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Tony Stark a décidé de faire quelque chose.

Appelez la presse, il est vingt-trois heures et Tony Stark est dans club, _sobre_.

Tes tympans vont exploser. Le Simyone. T'arrives au bar. La barmaid est une femme mince aux bras musclés tout tatoués (un des tatouages dit "Suce ou Crève", un autre est un cœur avec "Maman" écrit à l'intérieur) et aux longs cheveux noirs, noirs, noirs. Eye-liner pin-up.

– Hé! fait Tony.

Elle crie par-dessus la musique en réponse:

– Qu'est-c'tu veux boire, m'sieur Stark?

Parce que, chéri, qui ne te connaît pas?

– Rien. Pour le moment. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

Depuis vingt heures, Tony Stark arpente les clubs à la recherche d'informations (il aurait bien demandé à des paparazzis mais la plupart d'entre eux ont reçu une ordonnance restrictive concernant Tony Stark). La barmaid hausse un sourcil.

– J'écoute, m'sieur Stark.

– C'est à propos de Loki.

– M'sieur Laufeyson? L'peintre, là? T'veux savoir quoi?

– Il vient souvent ici?

– J'le vois tout l'temps depuis la s'maine passée. Il m'commande souvent des Swimming Pool. L'est toujours adorable avec moi. S'il est bien défoncé, t'peux l'voir danser par là-bas (elle fait un vague geste vers la piste) (elle a des ongles courts mais peints de noir) et y'a d'quoi s'rincer l'œil j't'assure. T'veux tenter ta chance avec? Moi j'vais te dire, paraît qu'y'a genre toute la jet set newyorkaise qui lui est passée d'ssus et 'fin, moi, j'serais à ta place, j'risquerais pas, m'sieur Stark. 'Savez, les MST, tout ça. Non, 'ttendez. J'suis bête, forc'ment qu'vous savez. T'es Tony Stark, après tout.

Notre héros est dévasté, au fur et à mesure que la barmaid parle. La musique et t'as mal à la tête et tu peux pas empêcher les images mentales que ton esprit perverti t'impose.

Parce que non, tu le vois, même si ton côté rationnel te hurle que c'est sans doute des rumeurs, des conneries, rien que légendes urbaines, le côté irrationnel a pris le dessus, et t'es tétanisé, t'es paralysé à cause de ton propre cerveau, tu l'imagines se tordre dans des draps et gémir le nom de l'inconnu sous lequel il se trouve, en demander plus et encore, répondre à comment veux-tu qu'on te prenne, des trucs qui étaient réservés qu'à toi et lui exclusivement.

Notre héros se met à paniquer.

Il lève les yeux vers la barmaid.

– Sers-moi ce que t'as de plus fort.

La barmaid secoue la tête.

– Non. J'te donne rien du tout, m'sieur Stark. Pas vu ta tête.

Tony Stark n'insiste pas, étant persuadé pour une raison inconnue que la barmaid a déjà fait de la taule.

* * *

Tony rentre dans son appartement en claquant la porte. Il se dirige dans la cuisine. Il se heurte à Darcy Lewis qui en sort, pot de yaourt en main.

– Bonjour, Tony.

Tony transpire, Tony n'en peut plus, Tony est en train de craquer. Tony se laisse tomber sur une chaise. C'est ce que nous affirment nos meilleurs bureaux de presse. Tony dit:

– Donne-moi un verre.

– Tony…

– DONNE-MOI UN VERRE!

Darcy récupère une bouteille de whisky dans l'un des placards et en verse une toute petite quantité avant de tendre le verre à Tony.

– T'as quoi?

Tony se mord la lèvre et ferme les yeux.

– Tu sais ce que j'ai fait ce soir?

– T'as pris du meth?

Tony relève la tête. Il fronce les sourcils.

– Quoi?

– T'as vu ta tête ou quoi? Moi j'ai vu des gens qui tiraient des têtes pareilles quand ils avaient pris du meth, hein.

– Je n'ai pas pris de… (Tony avale son verre) meth. Et puis, d'où tu connais des gens qui prennent du meth?

Darcy prend soudain un air pensif.

– Maintenant que tu le dis… D'où est-ce que je les connais… Heu, bon, ok, non. Laisse tomber ça. Il s'est passé quoi?

– Loki s'est passé! Ou plutôt, tout le monde est passé sur Loki.

– Hein?

– Ce soir, je n'ai, non, je n'ai pas pris du meth mais j'ai été faire le tour des clubs. Voir si quelqu'un connaissait pas Loki.

Darcy l'écoute attentivement.

– Tout le monde connaît Loki Laufeyson.

– C'est Odinson, corrige Darcy.

– Maintenant c'est Laufeyson.

– Mais c'est pas…

– Non, c'est pas son ancien nom, mais vois-tu, le Loki d'il y a sept ans n'a rien à voir avec le Loki d'aujourd'hui.

– Tu t'attendais à quoi? Un truc pareil l'a changé. Il pouvait pas rester le même.

Tony se met à masser les tempes.

– J'ai… En quoi est-ce que je l'ai transformé? Toute la soirée… Tout ce que j'ai entendu… Il est devenu une espèce de salope dérangée et complètement droguée. Tout ce que j'entendais c'est qu'il passe son temps à se faire baiser par tout le monde et avaler des cachets.

– C'est peut-être pas vrai. Et même si c'est vrai, c'est pas ta faute. Pas entièrement.

Tony se prend la tête entre les mains.

– Est-ce qu'il te disait comment je le surnommais?

Darcy ne dit rien. Tony s'énerve:

– Est-ce qu'il te le disait?!

– Tu l'appelais… ton "ange"…

Tony hoche la tête. Il a les yeux fermés et un sourire triste sur le visage.

– Tu crois vraiment que je peux encore l'appeler comme ça, maintenant?

– Et toi, tu t'es vu?

Tony ouvre les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour tous avoir une vie comme ça, hein?

Darcy n'ose rien dire. Tony finit par soupirer.

– Je vais le retrouver. Je vais faire tous les clubs. Toutes les soirées. Des plus privées au plus publiques.

Darcy sourit.

– Il arrivera pas à se débarrasser de toi si facilement…

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas que c'est une mauvaise idée?

– Parce que c'en est une. Et tu le sais. Mais les mauvaises idées peuvent donner de bons résultats, parfois.

Tony soupire et prend l'ordinateur posé sur la table de la cuisine.

– Il est où, Clint?

– Il m'a dit qu'il rester un peu chez soi. Il a dit qu'il revenait dans deux jours. Attends, je reviens.

Et effectivement, elle revient deux minutes plus tard avec Jarvis dans les bras. Elle le pose à côté de Tony.

– Jarv', montre à Tony ce qu'oncle Clint t'a appris à faire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à mon chat? s'écrie Tony.

Le chat en question miaule avant de s'allonger sur la table.

– Tout à l'heure il lui a appris à aller sur la page Twitter de Natasha.

– Il commence à m'emmerder avec sa Natasha, marmonne Tony. Repose Jarvis par terre.

Darcy s'exécute.

Il y a un silence et puis, après, Darcy replie ses jambes et les pose sur la chaise, menton sur les genoux.

– Je te déteste.

– Je sais, ma Darcy.

– Je devrais pas parce que tu m'a rien fait de mal.

– Je sais, ma Darcy.

Tony ouvre le navigateur internet. Et puis, il ne sait plus.

– Enfin, si, un peu. Tu m'as pris Loki.

– Je ne te l'ai pas…

– Tu l'aurais pas trompé et tu ne serais pas parti, il ne serait pas parti non plus. Tu m'as pris Loki. Je l'ai pas vu depuis sept ans non plus, tu sais. Encore toi, tu peux aller le chercher à tes soirées. Moi, je peux pas.

Tony serre les dents.

La pluie tombe dans les rues de New York. Il fait sombre.

– Désolée.

– C'est rien, grogne Tony.

– C'est pas toi. Enfin, si, un peu. C'est juste que j'ai presque plus de client en ce moment parce qu'il pleut tout le temps et que c'est dur de dessiner dehors sous la pluie. Et aussi, il y a un connard dans la rue d'à côté qui dessine mieux, paraît.

– Fais-lui peur. T'as bien fait peur à l'espèce d'hippie de l'autre jour.

Darcy sourit avec satisfaction.

– Ah, ça, oui.

Tony soupire. Il regarde par la fenêtre. Il dit:

– Je hais la pluie.

– Je sais, j'ai lu ça dans Vanity Fair.

* * *

Loki éclate de rire et jette ses bras autour du cou d'une des filles. Il s'essuie le nez. La fille glisse son bras droit autour de sa taille. Elle tient la main d'une autre fille dans sa main gauche.

Loki lui fait un clin d'œil. Loki n'a plus ses lunettes de soleil. C'est une autre fille qui les porte. Loki tapote ses propres lèvres de ses doigts.

– Viens m'embrasser!

La fille s'approche et lui fait un smack.

– T'es un trésor.

Ils se retrouvent au bar. Loki s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour passer une commande mais une voix l'interrompt:

– Vous lui mettez un Swimming Pool, mademoiselle.

La barmaid répond:

– Tout d'suite, m'sieur.

Loki lève les yeux.

C'est un jeune homme que tu ne connais pas mais lui connaît Loki. Loki se racle la gorge et s'approche.

– Et toi, t'as pas envie de me mettre quelque chose? susurre Loki dans son oreille.

Et puis il s'affale à moitié sur le comptoir avant de repartir dans une crise de fou rire. La barmaid pose le Swimming Pool devant lui.

– M'sieur Laufeyson, j'pas envie de t'interrompre mais y'avait quelqu'un qui t'cherchait hier soir…

Loki se penche en avant. Il remet des mèches de cheveux en arrière parce qu'elles lui tombent sur les yeux et il n'y voit rien. Il pointe la barmaid de son index et marmonne:

– Parlez-en à mon assistante.

Il s'essuie la bouche. Une des filles (celle qui porte les lunettes de Loki) saisit le menton de Loki. Loki ouvre la bouche. La fille pose un comprimé sur sa langue. Loki lui fait un clin d'œil. La fille l'embrasse.

Le type qui a payé le verre de Loki commence à s'éloigner. Loki l'attrape par la manche.

– T-t-t-t-t… Tu restes là, toi.

– Et moi, alors? gémit la fille.

Loki lui offre un sourire lascif.

– Mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit de partir…

Nos reporters nous affirment avoir aperçu Loki Laufeyson entrer dans la chambre 665 en compagnie de deux personnes (voir photos page trois).

Nos reporters nous affirment avoir entendu des bruits obscènes provenant de la chambre 665 (voir enregistrement sur notre site internet).

Nos paparazzis nous affirment avoir vu une mannequin sortir en titubant à trois heures seize du matin de la chambre 665, pieds nus, ses escarpins (Miu Miu) à la main (voir photos page quatre).

Nos paparazzis nous affirment avoir observé un acteur sortir à quatre heures quarante-cinq de la chambre 665 (voir photos page cinq).

Nos reporters et nos paparazzis ont dû partir parce qu'à neuf heures du matin l'assistante personnelle de Loki Laufeyson a débarqué et les a menacé de poursuites judiciaires pour atteinte à la vie privée.

Ton assistante toque à la porte. Celle de la chambre 665. C'était une histoire de portes.

– Loki? Loki, chéri?

La voix de Loki répond: Irina Sergueïevna?

– Oui, c'est moi, chéri, Loki, je peux entrer?

La voix de Loki dit: oui.

Elle entre dans ta chambre. Elle a son sac Louis Vuitton et un ordinateur portable en main. Sa voix est trop aigue, ce qu'elle dit est trop rapide, tout ce qu'elle fait est trop pour toi.

– Loki, chéri, tu as une interview aujourd'hui pour le magazine…

Loki est allongé sur le lit, dans un océan de draps, de couvertures, de coussins. Il regarde fixement le plafond. Il a une cigarette allumée entre les lèvres.

– Pourriez-vous parler moins fort?

Elle répond (en parlant toujours aussi vite mais moins fort):

– Toutes mes excuses, chéri, Loki.

– Irina?

– Oui, Loki, chéri?

Loki ferme les yeux.

– Irina. Je déteste ma vie.

Le téléphone d'Irina se met à sonner. Elle décroche.

Loki pose son avant bras sur ses yeux.

_Je déteste ma vie. _

* * *

Il était une fois un monde de personnes irresponsables qui ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur misérable quotidien.

Il était une fois une ville aux milles lumières et aux bruits de voitures, aux larges panneaux publicitaires éclairés et aux gens désespérés, à la pluie éternelle.

Il était une fois toi et moi et notre histoire ancienne.

Il était une fois toi qui revient.

SCANDALE: Tony Stark ne baise plus personne depuis une semaine.

SCANDALE: Tony Stark est SOBRE depuis deux jours.

Tony Stark, quoi qu'il fasse, est un scandale ambulant à lui tout seul.

T'aimerais bien comprendre.

Si tu demandes à Darcy, elle te dira que Tony est Loki "se sont séparés pour aller bien ensemble". Mais Darcy est une artiste, idéaliste.

Si tu demandes à Tony, il te dira que "j'suis un connard amoureux qui mérite de crever".

Si tu demandes à Loki, il te fera savoir par le biais de son assistante que "no comments".

Si tu demandes à Clint, il te dira que "Natasha dit que...".

Si tu demandes à Natasha, elle te dira que "Stark est un connard amoureux qui mérite de crever."

Pour t'y retrouver un peu, il faut demander à Pepper qui est au courant de toute l'histoire, de A à Z.

Sauf que Pepper a pris son congé annuel juste _là maintenant _et qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir, écoute.

* * *

Il est quinze heures et Tony Stark est dans son appartement en train de consulter les chiffres de Stark Industries Inc. parce qu'il lui faut une excuse pour sécher la gym (selon nos meilleurs éléments). Le téléphone de Tony vibre.

C'est un message. C'est Jane Foster.

Le message dit: Il va y avoir une soirée privée dans une semaine.

Tony répond: Et?

Le message dit: Je t'envoie coordonnées, lieu, heure etc. par mail ce soir.

Tony répond: T'as pas dit qu'elle était privée?

Jarvis vient s'asseoir à côté de son propriétaire. Le téléphone vibre à nouveau.

Le message dit: Comme si monsieur Stark en avait quelque chose à faire…

Tony répond: Et pourquoi tu m'en parles?

Le message dit: Loki Laufeyson figure en tant qu'invité principal.

Tony fixe l'écran du téléphone. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il secoue doucement la tête. Il lève les yeux.

– Jarvis, je fais quoi?

Jarvis ne répond pas.

– Putain, soupire Tony.

Il prend son portable et écrit: Je fais quoi, Jeanie?

Il n'y a rien pendant un long moment. Puis, nouveau message: Tu vas à la gym.

Tony répond: Demain.

Nouveau message: Aujourd'hui.

Tony répond: Demain.

Nouveau message: Promis?

Tony répond: Oui.

Nouveau message: PROMIS?

Tony répond: Promis, juré. Merci.

Il était une fois une semaine pour une vie.

Quelle mine dépitée, monsieur Stark (voir photos page treize). C'est que t'y est pas habitué.

Parce qu'en apparence, sur les couvertures des magasines, Tony Stark est un super-héros dépravé avec un ego démesuré.

Mais ça, ce n'est qu'une façade, parce que Tony Stark ne s'aime pas. Voir: se hait, se déteste, s'abhorre, s'exècre, se vomit.

Mais tu peux ne pas y croire.

Parce que toi, tu le connais comme un connard (lire interview d'une de ses conquêtes page quinze) de milliardaire (nos collaborateurs de Forbes nous indiquent que sa fortune s'élèverait à, lire suite page dix-huit), un play-boy (nos journalistes nous rapportent des rumeurs qui disent qu'à ce jour, Tony Stark a accumulé jusqu'à autant de parties de jambes en l'air que de dollars) avec une dépendance à la bouteille (nos chroniqueurs nous font savoir que des célébrités dont le nom ne sera pas divulgué ici prenaient des paris sur combien de temps il faudra à Tony Stark avant d'atterrir en détox ou mourir) qui a une confiance totale en son sex-appeal (lire classement en page six - qui nous rappelle que Tony Stark remporte la 2e place de l'homme le plus sexy des USA pour la cinquième année consécutive) et son intellect (nos reporters nous informent que son QI fait 169).

La rumeur dit que Tony Stark fait changer ses draps tous les jours.

La rumeur dit que Tony Stark a acheté une île.

La rumeur dit que Tony Stark est bisexuel.

La rumeur dit que Tony Stark boit de la vodka à la place de l'eau.

La rumeur dit que Tony Stark est allergique au gluten.

La rumeur dit que Tony Stark est sorti avec Madonna.

La rumeur dit que Tony Stark a vingt-trois voitures.

La rumeur dit que Tony Stark sent la menthe.

La rumeur dit que Tony Stark porte des lunettes pour lire.

Et pour être honnête, il se raconte (information rapportée par nos correspondants suite à une interview avec une SDF ayant des contacts avec notre héros) que Tony Stark aurait signé un contrat avec le Diable, d'où sa belle gueule, sa libido monstrueuse et sa fortune. Mais tu sais très bien que ça c'est faux, parce que le Diable passe son temps à se foutre de sa gueule.

La rumeur dit que Tony Stark a vendu son âme, donné son cœur, perdu sa tête.

* * *

_A suivre. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Commencez avec Sweet Nothing de Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch, enchaînez avec I'm Blue de Eiffel 65, terminez avec Out of Time Man de Mick Harvey.

* * *

_**Chapitre Quatre**_

_**Quixotism**_

* * *

Argent.

Lamborghini Veneno.

Elue récemment en tant que la voiture la plus laide de tous les temps (voir classement sur notre site web).

Le problème, c'est que c'est aussi la voiture la plus chère de l'année (voir dossier page vingt-deux de notre hors-série spécial automobile de luxe). Et donc, Tony Stark a dit: je la veux. Parce que Tony Stark est comme ça, que veux-tu.

Quand Tony Stark _veut_, il _a_. Parfois.

C'était une information capitale apportée par nos reporters les plus dévoués. Remerciez-les.

Passons. Quand Tony Stark sort dans la rue (il est exactement dix-sept heures trente) (voir photos page sept), le vent souffle. Il remarque Darcy en train d'installer une pancarte devant l'entrée.

– Darcy, je peux savoir ce que tu fous?

Darcy lève les yeux vers lui. Elle se bouge pour le laisser voir. Sur la pancarte, il est marqué « INTERDICTION DE PASSER LA PORTE EN COMPAGNIE DU DIABLE » (photos disponibles dans la rubrique "insolite" de notre site web).

Tony Stark décide de ne pas poser de questions. Elle lui offre un sourire maladroit.

Et donc pour reparler de Tony Stark, ce dernier se rend à la gym en Lamborghini Veneno (voir photos page seize). Pas que ce soit un problème parce que c'est la salle de gym la plus chère de la ville de New York et le parking y est surveillé de manière extrêmement méticuleuse (ces infos vous sont apportées par notre corédacteur en chef qui s'y rend lui-même tous les jeudis).

Il fait déjà sombre dehors. Tony Stark, notre héros, a la gueule de bois. Il a passé la journée dans son lit, nous affirment nos reporters. On sait pas trop comment ils sont au courant, du coup, on enquête aussi de notre côté (c'est quelqu'un qui doit tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre).

Reprenons. Non seulement a-t-il la gueule de bois mais en plus maintenant, une fois sur place, Tony Stark tire la gueule tout court (voir photos page trois).

Selon Tony Stark, les salles de gym sont comme des boîtes de nuit en plus sain et en moins drôle.

– Tony, non, mais j'te jure, souris, là, y'a des types qui prennent des photos.

Tony repose lentement les haltères et lève le bras pour faire un doigt d'honneur (voir photos page deux).

– Les types qui prennent des photos, je les emmerde, Clint. T'as rien à me dire, d'ailleurs. Tu t'es vu?

– Je suis pas une célébrité locale, moi. Je tire la gueule si je veux. Regarde, même Thor fait un effort.

Tony jette un œil à Thor. Celui-ci est tout sourire.

– T'en a pas marre de faire de la muscu? reprend Clint.

– T'en a pas marre de me faire chier?

– Bon, ça va, je me tais, marmonne Clint. Hé, Thor, comment va Sif?

Thor a un sourire crispé.

– T'es venu ruiner l'ambiance? fait Tony. Pourquoi t'es venu tout court? T'es assis là depuis quinze minutes sans rien faire.

– Bon, toi, dit Clint en montrant Tony du doigt, prends une aspirine et toi, (il se tourne vers Thor et le pointe aussi), prends un divorce.

– Tu vas te prendre mon pied au cul, surtout.

Nos reporters nous affirment qu'en ce vendredi, Tony Stark était d'extrêmement mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Tony rentre dans son appartement quelques heures plus tard.

Sur la table basse, un magazine.

En couverture, Loki.

Numéro spécial.

Loki a la tête renversée en arrière et la bouche ouverte, comme s'il criait, les paumes de ses mains vers le haut. Veste en cuir. Ongles vernis de bleu. Gorge pâle dévoilée.

Et lunettes.

Notre photographe nous dit que ce n'est pas "comme" s'il criait mais que Loki hurlait vraiment dans le studio (ce qui explique pourquoi la police a débarqué dans les bureaux de notre rédaction suite à un appel de notre standardiste qui disait "mais, je sais pas, je pense, peut-être, que, je sais pas trop mais, je crois que quelqu'un est en train de se faire égorger dans le bâtiment, je ne suis pas sûre mais, je crois, mais…") (notre rédaction tient également à vous faire savoir que nous recherchons activement une nouvelle standardiste, si vous êtes intéressées veuillez nous faire parvenir votre CV, photos, numéro de compte en banque, pseudonyme Twitter et mensurations à notre adresse mail - disponible sur notre site internet).

* * *

Et maintenant, notre numéro spécial qui va dévoiler la vérité par rapport à cette histoire saugrenue de séance photo.

La musique joue dans le studio. Le photographe s'acharne. Les assistantes et assistants courent de gauche à droite à servir le café, à réarranger le maquillage, à régler la luminosité. Il faut penser à tout.

Loki, il reste Loki. Lui, il doit penser à rien. Les autres pensent pour lui.

Tête en haut (flash!), tête en bas (flash!), gauche (flash!), droite (flash!), bras en l'air (flash!), en bas (flash!), assis (flash!), debout (flash!), sourire (flash!), moue (flash!).

Tu n'es plus rien, rien de plus, rien de plus qu'une image idéale, les médias te possèdent, tu leur appartiens, beauté intégrale.

Un joli quelque chose à prendre en photo.

Et ça lui plaît bien, à Loki. Loki, il fait comme on lui dit, il bouge avec fluidité et on capture chaque mouvement, aussi infime soit-il. Flash. Flash. Flash.

L'appareil photo aime Loki. Le photographe aime Loki. Tu aimes Loki. J'aime Loki. Tout le monde aime Loki, même ceux qui le détestent, de toute façon.

Le photographe ne parle pas mais il crie. Et comme le photographe ne parle pas bien anglais, ça ne ressemble à rien (nos reporters ont d'ailleurs galéré pour l'interviewer (on a dû aller chercher un interprète)).

– _Parfait! Tu, bouger! PLUS A DROIT! DROIT! Non, droite? DROITE? Vous prononcez comme ça?! Parfait! Oui, tu parfait! _

Jambes croisées (flash!), jambes écartées (flash!), étire-toi (flash!), tiens-toi droit (flash!). Fais coucou à la caméra. Flash! Flash!

Le photographe a presque terminé. Loki jette un œil à Irina. Il la regarde raccrocher puis se précipiter vers le photographe et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

– _Tu… Photo? FAIRE PHOTO? Personnel? Toi, DECIDER? Pose?! _

Le photographe parle dans un anglais (très) approximatif.

– Il te demande si tu veux tenter des poses à toi, fait l'une des assistantes qui s'occupent des cheveux de Loki.

Pour information: les cheveux de Loki sont importants. Très importants. D'où le nombre d'assistantes qui sont sensées s'en occuper (il y en a trois et demi) (d'après les reporters qui étaient sur place).

Loki hoche la tête.

Le photographe reprend son appareil en main. Loki est sur la chaise. Le photographe commence.

Loki reste assis quelques secondes sans bouger. Flash. Il fixe un point invisible devant soi. Flash. Flash. Sauf que ça on voit pas, derrière les verres de tes lunettes. Loki inspire. Flash. Flash. Flash.

Loki pense à Tony Stark. FLASH. FLASH. FLASH.

Et là, c'est le déclic. _Crack-Boom-Flash! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!_

_Elle t'embrasse le cou. _

Loki pousse un cri. Flash!

_Elle est sur toi._

Jambes croisées, Loki se recroqueville, puis se laisse aller en arrière. Flash!

_Tes doigts sur sa joue à elle. _

Loki a les mains dans les cheveux, à se les arracher presque. Flash!

_Ta main dans le bas de son dos à elle. _

Loki secoue la tête. Flash!

_Ton bras autour de sa taille. _

Loki hurle à s'en irriter les cordes vocales. Flash!

_Tu enlèves ta cravate et elle ouvre ta braguette et tu arraches sa chemise et elle enlève ses chaussures._

_Tes mains qui glissent sur sa peau nue. Ses ongles qui te griffent le dos. Ses lèvres qui laissent des traces à cacher demain aux réunions. _

La tête rejetée en en arrière, la bouche ouverte. Flash!

_Elle aussi, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte._

Et puis, finalement, les lunettes glissent de son nez et tombent par terre. Flash!

Vos cris s'éteignent et meurent. Flash! Flash! Flash!

Le photographe repose l'appareil. Il secoue la tête. Puis il se tourne vivement vers Irina. Il commence à hurler:

– _Magnifique! MAGNIFIQUE! Comment vous… dire, anglais? Superbe? Heu! Amazing?! AMAZING! Je adorer! A-DO-RER!_

Les assistantes se précipitent, s'affairent à ranger le matériel et Irina a un autre coup de fil et la musique continue à jouer et le photographe s'extasie devant la rédactrice en chef qui est venue pour l'occasion et Loki est par terre à genoux en train de sangloter dans ses mains.

* * *

Tony Stark ouvre les yeux. Il est dix-sept heures. Tony Stark est content car il déteste toutes les heures entre six heures du matin et quatorze heures (d'après nos meilleurs journalistes).

C'est le jour J.

Quand il arrive dans la cuisine, il tombe nez à nez avec Darcy. Elle a une poêle en main.

– Tu fais quoi?

– Je cuisine. Je sais que t'es pas familier avec ce concept mais… J'ai fait une omelette.

Elle lui tend une assiette.

Tony s'humecte les lèvres. Elles sont sèches.

– Je… Je n'ai pas faim. Merci, Darcy. Donne ça à Clint. Mais j'ai vraiment pas… envie.

Darcy hausse un sourcil.

– T'aime pas les omelettes?

– Non, c'est juste que… J'ai pas faim. Merci.

– Tu vas quelque part ce soir?

– Ouais. Je… ouais.

Darcy lui jette un regard suspicieux puis hausse les épaules.

* * *

Tony Stark passe une heure sous la douche (photos malheureusement indisponibles) à peser les pour, les contre. Il s'est avéré que les pour pèsent près de quatorze tonnes.

Et après, Tony Stark, notre héros, met une heure et demi pour choisir sa tenue. Ce soir, Tony Stark sera sponsorisé par Armani.

En sortant de l'appartement, Tony Stark tombe sur Maria Hill (nos reporters sont formels: il s'agit de sa voisine) (il faut dire que c'était pas très dur à trouver).

Tony Stark la déteste (affirment nos meilleurs enquêteurs). Il n'y a pas de raisons particulières à cela. Juste, il arrive parfois que dans la vie, on tombe sur des personnes que l'on apprécie pas. Bienvenue dans le monde réel, connard.

Maria est tout de Prada vêtue. Excepté pour ses chaussures. Elle porte des Louboutin. Tony Stark sait que c'est la seule paire qu'elle possède.

Maria Hill est maquilleuse.

Maria Hill maquille Lady Gaga et Madonna. La rumeur dit qu'elle a maquillé le président des Etats-Unis pour sa dernière conférence. Maria Hill a probablement maquillé Loki.

Le carnet d'adresses de Maria Hill est un bottin téléphonique VIP. Nous, on aime bien Maria Hill parce qu'elle nous raconte ce qui ne doit pas se savoir.

Maria Hill toise Tony des pieds à la tête.

– Tu ne vas pas à la gym aujourd'hui?

Tony fait "non" de la tête.

Maria Hill emprunte toujours les escaliers pour descendre. Tony Stark rêve de la pousser dans les dits escaliers.

Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour, Tony Stark a des choses plus importantes à faire.

* * *

C'était une soirée (fumeurs acceptés, la moitié de la salle a une clope au bec). Il fait trop chaud.

On a les paupières semi-closes et on hoche doucement la tête.

Loki Laufeyson se tient debout sans parler (photos page neuf). Une femme est à côté de lui. Elle porte un bandana et une jupe longue qui traîne jusqu'à par terre.

– Moi, j'affirme que son _work _est _totally _psychédélique. Après, il y a deux écoles _but_…

– Ce matin, j'avais du sang qui coulait du robinet, marmonne un homme aux cheveux longs en manteau noir (marque indéfinie).

– Ne l'écoutez pas! s'écrie son impresario.

Et ils éclatent de rire.

– Je te parie ma Cadillac qu'il a replongé, murmure un homme à la femme au bandana.

– _Which one? _répond-t-elle.

Plus loin, on discute finances. Loki décide de s'éloigner du groupe d'artistes qui l'entourent. Nos reporters nous affirment que les artistes sont complètement tarés et qu'il vaut mieux, par conséquent, les éviter.

Loki s'approche de trois mannequins (photos page onze).

– Lokiiii! Tu étais _ma-gni-fi-que _sur la couverture de…

– Merci, coupe Loki.

Dès que Tony rentre dans la salle (sans trop de mal), il le remarque.

On remarque toujours Loki. Comment ne pas le remarquer?

Loki est debout dans un coin de la salle, parmi les gens. Il tient dans sa main un verre de Blue Lagoon et il porte des lunettes (aujourd'hui) teintées, bleues, rondes. Il est pâle, il porte un foulard (Hermès?) autour du cou (Hermès.). Il parle avec des filles. Il tape du pied au rythme de la chanson qui passe (nos chroniqueurs nous font savoir en direct via Twitter qu'il s'agit de Blue d'Eiffel 65).

Tony inspire et expire. Tony attendait ce moment depuis ce qui, pour lui, semble être, des jours-lumière, des nuits-lumière, des années-lumière.

Tony Stark, notre héros ne peut (veut) pas détacher les yeux de Loki. Mais il faut bien.

Alors il se tourne vers la gauche. Et là, devinez sur qui il tombe?

– Tony?!

Tony Stark est certain que Dieu le déteste. Tony Stark inspire, expire, puis fait:

– Pas. Maintenant.

Et il s'éclipse de l'autre côté de la salle sous le regard septique de Maria Hill.

A présent seulement deux mètres vous séparent.

Tony est dos à lui. Il sent presque sa présence derrière soi. Parce que Loki dégage quelque chose de si particulier.

Palpitations.

Tony a les yeux fermés. Tony compte.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

_Et c__'__est à trois que Tony se retourna. _

Seulement deux mètres vous séparent.

Tony ne bouge pas. Il te fixe. Il te dévore du regard.

Loki ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, semble-t-il, et il bouge de quelques centimètres et bref, là, il t'aperçoit.

Réaction immédiate.

_Ça faisait presque sept ans, au fond, non?_

Loki lève doucement le bras. Loki descend ses lunettes jusqu'au bout de son nez. Yeux verts. Yeux écarquillés. A outrance.

Loki a un mouvement de recul (_comme menacé? effrayé, même?_)_, _il essaye de respirer. Loki s'étrangle presque. Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand, tout grand, et pendant un instant il est immobile, comme paralysé et puis le verre dans sa main gauche se met à trembler et les glaçons tintent et le liquide bleu déborde, coule le long de son bras et la rondelle de citron tombe et.

Loki lâche le verre qui s'éclate contre le sol et maintenant il y a du Blue Lagoon partout par terre.

Loki jette un œil à sa manche trempée de Blue Lagoon, au sol, à Tony, autour de soi et puis il tourne les talons et se met à marcher très vite vers la sortie.

En deux secondes, il disparaît.

Tony a l'impression qu'on vient de l'électrocuter.

– Loki!

Tony se précipite, il bouscule tout le monde, pousse la table, renverse des verres, s'excuse. Aussi con que cela puisse paraître, il court.

Il court après Loki.

Et il se sent con comme pas possible.

Il bouscule une mannequin (nos reporters nous informent par la suite qu'elle a porté plainte) et deux présentateurs et il voit déjà demain les gros titres aux journaux.

(Tony Stark: il s'incruste à une soirée privée.

Poursuit son premier amour en provoquant une bousculade.

Qui dit mieux?)

Loki est dans la rue où la pluie ruisselle et tu le vois, tu le vois monter à toute vitesse dans une voiture noire. La voiture démarre en trombe et Tony ne réfléchit pas, il réfléchit plus, il se fout en plein milieu de la rue, ce cinglé.

Cinglé.

Cinglé.

La voiture le frôle presque. Elle freine au dernier moment, à quelques centimètres de Tony. Notre héros se précipite vers la vitre côté chauffeur.

Et, justement, le chauffeur baisse la vitre.

– Vous êtes pas bien, vieux?!

– Laisse-moi… Loki...

Une femme est assise sur le siège passager. Cheveux frisés. Lunettes. Elle parle au téléphone avec des grands gestes. Précipitamment.

– … Ecoutez, un rendez-vous est possible le vingt-trois mais j'ai… -un instant!

Elle se tourne vers Tony. Elle demande:

– T'es quoi, toi?

Dur de reconnaître notre héros, Tony Stark, en cet être pathétique. Tony inspire trop d'air d'un coup.

– Loki…

– _Quoi, "Loki"?!_

Tony est essoufflé.

– Laissez-moi… Laissez-moi le voir… Je veux le voir.

– Tout le monde veut le voir mais crois-moi, chéri, s'il s'est barré en te voyant, c'est qu'il veut pas te voi… -_un instant_ j'ai dit! (hurle-t-elle dans le téléphone)- te voir toi. Alors soit, chéri, t'as un message à lui faire passer, soit, tu dégages.

– J'ai un message à lui faire passer! crie Tony Stark, notre héros, sans réfléchir.

– J'écoute, tu as vingt secondes.

– Dites-lui… Dites-lui… Dites-lui juste: "tu es fait d'étoiles et je suis désolé".

Irina fronce les sourcils.

– Je… Lui dirais. Et toi, mon grand, fais-moi plaisir de t'inscrire en cure de désintox, chéri. Allez, Serge, on y va.

La vitre remonte et la voiture démarre à nouveau. Alors qu'ils s'éloignent de l'allumé qui vient de les attaquer, Irina se tourne vers le chauffeur:

– Serge, dis-moi, chéri, j'ai _com-plè-te-ment _halluciné ou c'était Tony Stark? Non, ce n'est pas - UN INSTANT! (hurle-t-elle dans le téléphone) - ce n'est pas possible, non, j'ai dû rêver... Oui, allô, oui, je disais donc j'ai consulté l'agenda et il s'avère qu'il y a une réception le…

Pendant ce temps-là, Loki se recroqueville sur le siège arrière. Il a les yeux fermés. Il remonte ses jambes, pieds sur le siège et les entoure de ses bras. Il serre les poings et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau.

_Je le méritais pas, je le méritais pas, salaud, salaud, salaud._

_Je te le pardonnerais jamais. _

_Tu es fait d'étoiles. _

_Et je suis désolé. _

La rumeur dit que Tony Stark a craqué, hier soir.

Tony est planté au milieu de la rue. Il a regardé la voiture (dans laquelle Loki est monté) s'éloigner.

Une voiture à ta droite arrive à toute vitesse.

Tony fait un pas en avant. La voiture se rapproche. Et Tony fait un autre pas.

Il est sur le point d'en faire un troisième.

Quelqu'un le tire violemment en arrière.

– _MAIS TU ES MALADE_! hurle Pepper Potts dans ses oreilles.

Elle a un sac de voyage et des cernes. Et un joli bronzage. Elle tient fermement Tony par le bras. Le visage de Tony est totalement décomposé.

– Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point, Pepper…

Et il s'écroule presque contre elle.

– Tony? Tony?!

– Ramène-moi… s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît.

Priez pour Pepper Potts.

– Comment es-tu venu? D'ailleurs, Tony, j'ai lu avant-hier soir que tu as acheté une Lamborghini. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lubie?! Tu es venu en Lamborghini?!

– J'ai… pris le métro.

Parce que non, ça allait pas du tout là. C'était un conte de fée complètement raté où la princesse se barre à la vue du héros.

* * *

C'est avec beaucoup de patience et de peine que Pepper Potts parvient à ramener notre héros à son appartement.

– Tu peux remercier mademoiselle Lewis de m'avoir appelé!

– Darcy t'a appelé?

– Oui, elle m'a appelé en expliquant que tu avais l'air bizarre et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Dieu merci! As-tu perdu la tête?

Pepper Potts ouvre la porte, rentre, inspecte le salon, puis revient vers Tony qui se tient à peine debout en plein milieu de l'entrée. Pepper pointe le divan du doigt et demande:

– Tony, qui est-ce?

– C'est Clint. Tu connais Clint. Clint Barton. Tu sais, le… bref, celui qui… connaît Natasha, marmonne Tony en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

– Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort sur ton divan?

– Je suis obligé d'expliquer ça maintenant? demande Tony en ouvrant la porte.

– Oui.

Tony soupire, s'écroule sur son lit. Il réfléchit deux secondes, puis dit:

– Bon, étant donné que Natasha a accepté ce poste à Moscou il y a cinq ans et que Clint haït viscéralement Moscou, cela impliqua une séparation douloureuse…

– Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble?

– La chose que tu dois savoir est que Clint est mentalement marié à Natasha et qu'elle est juste une sorcière sans cœur.

– Tu sais que Natasha est une amie à moi et donc la raison pour laquelle tu m'as rencontrée?

– Oui et d'ailleurs ça serait genre super sympa que tu lui dises pas que je l'ai traitée de sorcière et que Clint se prend pour son mari. Et donc, après avoir passé près de cinq ans à se morfondre chez soi, Clint a décidé de déprimer chez moi, la solitude le rendant dingue…

– Je peux avoir une version moins romanesque?

– Bon, il y a un mois ou deux, elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle a été promue et qu'elle ne reviendra plus à New York, qu'elle s'installe définitivement là-bas.

– Tu es en train de me dire que je ne peux pas partir en vacances parce que toi et tes amis, vous êtes tous incapables de gérer votre vie? Sérieusement, Tony… Je prends des congés _une fois _et quand je reviens vous êtes tous complètement perdus…!

– Pourquoi tu dis ça, Pepper? Pourquoi tant de cruauté…?

– Tu sais quoi, Tony? Tu vas aller dormir. Et moi aussi. Je viens de passer près de neuf heures dans l'avion, je n'ai pas dormi depuis septante-deux heures et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'occuper de tes conneries maintenant.

Et en sortant de la chambre, Pepper dit:

– Demain, tu revends la Lamborghini.

* * *

Tony Stark sort de la salle de réunion. Le ciel est déjà d'encre. Tony Stark ne sait pas trop ce qui lui arrive. Tony Stark sort du bâtiment, Tony Stark prend s'assied à l'arrière de la voiture conduite par son chauffeur qui le ramène.

Les lumières défilent, éclairant son visage par intervalles. Les sièges sentent le cuir.

Tony Stark a une chambre réservée à la Burj Khalifa. Huit cent vingt-huit mètres de hauteur.

Tony Stark sort de la voiture. Tony Stark rentre dans le sommet du monde. L'intérieur de la tour brille de mille feux. Astiqué, nettoyé, lavé, reluisant.

Tony Stark a la folie des grandeurs alors il a réservé la chambre qui se trouve à l'étage le plus élevé.

Tony Stark dit quelque chose à la réceptionniste. Tony Stark attend l'ascenseur.

Tony Stark n'aime pas attendre les ascenseurs. Tony Stark regarde à gauche, à droite.

Quand les portes s'ouvrent, Tony Stark s'apprête à rentrer sauf qu'il lève la tête et puis il écarquille les yeux.

Il hallucine.

C'est Loki Laufeyson qui se tient face à lui.

Loki Laufeyson ne porte pas ses lunettes.

Loki Laufeyson, tout de noir vêtu, parait bien gris dans ce décor somptueux aux couleurs chaudes.

Loki Laufeyson le toise des pieds à la tête et les portes de l'ascenseur se referment.

Tony Stark reprend ses esprits que quinze secondes plus tard. Il se met à presser le bouton de l'ascenseur voisin.

Tony Stark n'est pas trop sûr de ce qu'il fait, il sait juste qu'il doit se rendre à sa chambre.

Quand Tony Stark arrive en haut et ouvre la porte de sa chambre (pardon, suite), son cœur s'arrête à nouveau.

La fenêtre est ouverte en grand, il y a des courants d'air, que dis-je, des rafales de vent. Mais il ne fait pas froid, à Dubaï il fait chaud, toujours chaud et l'air est tiède.

Tony Stark dit: Loki.

Loki ne répond pas. Tony s'approche de lui.

Tony Stark dit: Loki.

Loki regarde en bas.

Dubaï est la ville où il ne fait jamais nuit. Les dix milles lumières; ton ciel en est tout blanc. Le vent le décoiffe. Il lève les bras. Tony pose les mains sur ses épaules. Il parcourt les bras de Loki, les caresse. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Loki finit enfin par murmurer:

– Je crois que je sais ce que ressent la pluie.

Et il se retourne soudain. Il fixe Tony, yeux dans les yeux. Alors Tony lui dit:

– Tu es fait d'étoiles.

Loki répond: je t'ai perdu.

La peau de Loki est d'une blancheur immaculée. Tu étais sa beauté magenta, une chimère électrique. Et ses yeux sont vert, vert, vert quelque chose.

Tony murmure: je n'ai jamais été autant amoureux de toi que maintenant.

Loki demande: comment est-ce que moi, j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi?

Et c'est le pire quand il te pose cette question, le pire c'est vraiment quand il te demande comment il a pu tomber amoureux de toi car tu sais plus après si tu le hais lui ou si tu te hais toi et tu veux surtout aucun des deux.

Tony dit: je ne te ferais jamais de mal, jamais, jamais, jamais.

Et Loki répond: menteur.

Et Loki l'embrasse. Tony hallucine.

Et il s'en rend pas compte et sa bouche est chaude et puis il sent les lèvres de Loki lentement décoller des siennes et il sent que Loki se laisse aller en arrière et puis et puis et puis doucement, lentement, au ralenti, c'est presque comme si Loki s'allongeait, mais en bas, chéri, il n'y a que du vide et Loki tombe.

Son coup de foudre transgénique, une désuétude crétine, macchabés magnétiques.

Tony Stark est au sommet du monde et il réalise qui a sa main tendue en avant, prêt à rattraper Loki qui est déjà des étages plus bas, qui tombe, tombe, tombe. Chute mortelle.

Tony Stark ouvre les yeux. Le plafond. Le plafond… De sa chambre… De son appartement… A New York. Tony est dans son lit, en sueur, hors d'haleine. Tony n'est allé qu'une seule fois à Dubaï et c'était il y a deux ans. Tony secoue la tête. Il se redresse et jette un œil au radioréveil, il est quatre heures du matin, il se laisse retomber sur les oreillers.

Ce n'est qu'un rêve (n'empêche que dans tous les cas, Loki lui échappe quand même).

Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé.

Scoop: Tony Stark fait des cauchemars chaque nuit depuis ton départ.

Six heures plus tard.

Clint se réveille en sursaut.

Son téléphone vibre. Son cœur aussi.

Il le saisit (le téléphone). Sur l'écran, un numéro pas de chez toi. L'indicatif dit: Russie. Les yeux de Clint se remplissent de larmes.

Le message dit: il a neigé à Moscou la nuit passée.

Clint secoue la tête.

Il écrit: ici, le ciel est gris.

* * *

_A suivre._


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Tacata - Tacabro

Will Do - TV On The Radio

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Je**_

**(Sous-titre pléonastique: Fuck Me On the Roadway and Throw Me Under a Fucking Train)**

* * *

Tout s'était joué en quarante-sept heures.

Quand Loki Odinson sortit pour la dernière fois de la maison Ce Jour-Là, il n'avait rien sur lui à part trois mille dollars en billets de dix, ses documents qui le rendaient officiel et ses vêtements qui le rendaient superficiel.

Et il était tard, déjà.

_Tu réfléchissais pas, tu réfléchissais plus. Tu pensais pas, tu pensais plus. _

T'existais plus vraiment. Ou du moins, n'en avais-tu pas envie. C'était quoi, déjà? « Je pense donc je suis. »?

Tu avais envie de vomir.

Et à ce moment-là, tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un étranger dans le bus qui te menait à l'aéroport.

_Loki Odinson est arrivé à l'aéroport JFK International Airport de New York __il y a environ sept ans, par un mois de juillet. _

Et t'as pris un aller direct pour ta renaissance promise. Et tu te répétais dans ta tête: tu te le dois à toi-même. _Pars, pars, pars, pars. _

T'avais encore les larmes aux yeux en demandant le billet et même quand t'as murmuré "aller simple", ta voix s'était brisée.

En attendant ton vol, tu n'en pouvais plus. Parce que tu pensais que c'était la dernière fois que tu voyais New York.

_Dans un aéroport et tue-moi parce que je veux vivre. _

Et puis tu es monté dans l'avion.

Il a décollé au crépuscule, s'envolant vers un ciel d'encre, emportant toi et tes regrets et tes souvenirs.

C'était un pourquoi dramatique parce que plus rien n'avait de sens, ce n'était que des images et des sons.

_Loki Laufeyson est arrivé à l'aéroport __Sheremetyevo__ de Moscou il y a environ sept ans, par un mois de juillet_.

Tu sors dehors.

La chaleur est suffocante. Il fait sec. Et ça sent la clope à plein nez et même que tu fumes pas mais t'en demandes une à quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un est une jeune femme (jeans moulant délavé déchiré, t-shirt blanc sur lequel il est marqué "Run To Me", pas de soutien-gorge et cheveux noirs) et qui te dit "je t'en prie" en un anglais brisé avec un sourire (il lui manque une dent) (elle a les lèvres rouge sang) et qui te tend une cigarette d'une marque inconnue, pas de chez toi.

Loki a environ deux mille dollars en poche, une chemise rouge (la manche gauche est tachée de peinture séchée) (la manche droite de larmes) un vieux jeans (aussi taché de peinture), ses lunettes Ray Ban (offertes par Tony) (il aurait dû les jeter, putain!) et des vulgaires tennis aux pieds. C'est tout.

_C'est tout._

Peu après, après examen plus assidu de ses effets, il réalise qu'il a une montre (à son poignet gauche) et un paquet de cigarettes qui lui appartient, ce qui l'étonne fort, vu qu'il ne fume pas, comme dit précédemment.

Le paquet est blanc et c'est des Marlboro Lights achetées ici-même il y a trois ans, en hiver (quand tout était blanc, beau, pur) (conneries).

Tu l'ouvres. Tu trouves treize cigarettes avec des inscriptions dessus. Et tes yeux s'embuent à nouveau. Et tu t'adosses contre les portes en verre de l'aéroport et tu te laisses glisser jusqu'à par terre, sur le ciment brûlant.

Ainsi donc, Loki-à-présent-Laufeyson est assis sur le sol devant l'aéroport Sheremetyevo (depuis des heures et des heures) (vue imprenable sur le parking garantie depuis sa position) et il fait près de trente-cinq degrés Celsius, il crève de chaud habillé comme ça, il fixe son paquet de clopes blanc et le contenu de celui-ci, les larmes au yeux (chose que tu ne vois pas car il porte ses Ray Ban), sa clope toujours en bouche et il réalise certaines choses:

1) Il aurait dû écouter les conneries qu'il a marqué sur ces foutues cigarettes il y a trois ans.

2) Il est dans un (grand) pays duquel il ne connaît que des sites touristiques et exactement cinq mots de la langue ("oui", "non", "bonjour", "salope" et "merci").

3) La cigarette qu'il a en bouche n'est pas allumée parce qu'il n'a pas de briquet.

4) On n'y voit rien et l'air est irrespirable.

5) Il fait atrocement chaud.

Des gens passent, à un moment, trois japonais qui attendent leur vol s'asseyent pas loin de lui sur leur valises mais finissent par partir, des touristes français passent, un couple de russes se rue à l'intérieur de l'aéroport au pas de course car ils sont en retard. C'est tout du beau monde qui défile.

Trois russes s'arrêtent pour fumer une cigarette.

– Excusez-moi, fait Loki (en anglais).

– Oui? fait l'un d'eux (aussi en anglais).

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demande Loki en faisant un geste vers le ciel.

– Quoi?

– La fumée.

– Le smog? C'est les forêts autour de la ville qui brûlent à cause de la chaleur, fait l'homme. Puis il se tourne vers ses amis et dit: _Эти туристы! Ну блять, ну все думают что у нас здесь только снег __или __что__?*_

Et puis, tout se calme. Il est près de cinq heures du matin.

Le soleil se lève sur Moscou.

Une femme sort de l'aéroport. Elle s'arrête.

Elle sent le parfum et la cigarette.

Elle sentait comme ta nouvelle vie et les promesses d'un futur.

La femme est d'un âge indéfinissable. A-t-elle cinquante-six ans ou trente-deux ans? C'est une dame aux cheveux frisés (niveau: épaule), aux lunettes à la monture extravagante (Gucci), à l'allure professionnelle, en jupe-tailleur-talons (douze centimètres). Elle parle très vite en un mauvais anglais au téléphone. Sa voix monte dans les très aigus et redescend dans les très graves. Ses ongles sont exagérément longs. Sa bouche est rouge, rouge, rouge. Comme ses ongles. D'une main elle tient une valise à roulettes Vuitton, de l'autre son téléphone. Elle a (également) un sac à main Chanel.

– Ecoutez, moi je dois m'occuper de cet acteur et si vous pensez que j'ai encore le temps de - un instant!

(une chanson retentit soudain)(il s'avère qu'il s'agit d'une sonnerie de téléphone) (il s'avère que c'est la chanson "Potential New Boyfriend" de Dolly Parton (apprendra Loki plus tard)) (il s'avère que la dame possède deux téléphones) (il s'avère qu'elle en possède trois à mesure qu'elle cherche dans son sac) (la dame décroche) Ché-_rie_! Tout à fait, tout à fait, tu as de prévu ce soir... (elle claque quatre fois des doigts) oui, le défilé est à vingt heures maiiiiis on m'a tout spécifiquement précisé que tu dois y être déjà à quatre et - ché-rie, je n'y peux rien! Tout à fait, tout à fait, c'est bien le seize à dix-huit heures, oui, bien, certainement, chérie, ce sera fait, je t'embrasse! (elle reprend l'autre téléphone) Et donc je disais, si vous pensez que j'ai le temps de gérer ce groupe bidon, une _a-bé-rra-tion _totale, si vous voulez savoir, et - comment?! Oui, mais alors seulement le vendredi prochain. Non, non, je vous ra-ppe-lle-rais (elle raccroche).

Elle coupe la communication. Jette ses téléphones dans son sac à main Chanel.

Loki la regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

Le fait d'entendre quelqu'un parler autant en anglais (aussi mauvais soit-il) te donne envie de chialer encore plus.

Ses "a" et ses "b" et ses "r" et ses "s" et ses "e" et ses "o" et ses "l" et ses "v" et ses "th" sont étranges. Les "a" sont graves, un son de gorge. Les "r" sont roulés.

La dame sent sans doute un regard dans son dos, aussi se tourne-t-elle enfin. Elle aperçoit Loki. Elle l'observe pendant quelques secondes. Elle se rapproche de lui. Sa bouche se tord en une grimace d'hésitation. Elle a les yeux écarquillés derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

– _English? _demande-t-elle.

Loki hoche la tête. Elle se met à sourire et se jette presque sur lui. De son anglais (bon Dieu, qu'il est mauvais), elle lui parle:

– Bon-jour! Oh, mon Dieu, excuse-moi, bonjour, Irina Sergueïevna Yakovlev (elle colle une carte de visite noire contre le nez de Loki), enchantée. Je suis talent scout et je travaille auprès d'une agence de mannequinat à mes heures perdues -entre autres- et je t'observe depuis seulement quinze secondes mais laisse-moi te dire franchement, tu es absolument _splen-di-de_, chéri. Comment t'appelles-tu? Tu es d'où?

Elle s'accroupit à son niveau.

Loki la regarde, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, les larmes aux yeux, sa cigarette pas allumée toujours en bouche. Elle se met à tripoter ses cheveux en lui demandant si c'est sa couleur naturelle.

– Lo... Loki, hoquète-t-il, sa cigarette l'empêchant d'articuler.

Il retire ses lunettes.

– Mon Dieu! Loki et... Dis-moi, quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri? Attends, attends.

Elle fouille dans son sac et en sort un briquet en plastique et des mouchoirs et d'une main elle allume la cigarette et de l'autre elle essuie les larmes.

– Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, les gens comme toi ne doivent jamais pleurer, je dis ça tout le temps à mes filles, je veux dire, les modèles que j'ai repéré, quand elles pleurent. Mais tu es tout simplement sublime, t'es-tu seulement regardé dans un miroir, oh, rassure-moi, tu n'es pas déjà modèle, je me tuerais si une perle rare comme toi est déjà prise, je te jure, je me tuerais.

Loki parvint enfin à récupérer son souffle.

– Je ne suis pas modèle. Je peins.

– Mais c'est encore mieux, c'est encore mieux, chéri, Loki… Loki, c'est ça, oui, Loki! Oh, j'allais de toute manière prendre un café mais je t'en prie, viens avec moi, on va parler, nous deux, tu veux bien, chéri?

Loki allait refuser.

Et là, Irina dit:

– Oh, non, mais vraiment, sèche tes larmes, parce qu'avec un visage pareil, oh lala, un véritable ange, et, chéri, les anges ne pleurent pas.

Loki lève des yeux écarquillés vers elle.

Loki n'a jamais cru au destin et aux coïncidences douteuses mais là, il s'était dit que c'était le moment de commencer.

Ce jour-là, Loki fit la meilleure décision de sa vie. Peut-être.

Irina se redresse. Elle tape impatiemment du pied.

– Alors?

Loki se lève à son tour.

– Je vous suis.

Irina lui sourit. Elle attrape sa valise d'une main, la main de Loki de l'autre et le traîne. Entre-temps, son téléphone se met à sonner et elle repart dans un dialogue passionné pour quelques minutes.

Loki enlève la montre qu'il porte au poignet et la jette par terre. Après, Irina se retrouve à chercher un taxi:

– Il nous faut un taxi, il nous faut un taxi... Non, pas lui, pas celui-là non plus, ah, voilà.

Parmi les Lada déglinguées, ils se retrouvent dans une GAZ Volga 3110.

Et une fois sur l'autoroute, Loki se calme.

– Alors, ça va mieux, chéri? demande Irina en lui massant le dos d'une main.

Et Loki murmure: oui.

Et Loki murmure: j'ai laissé mon vieux moi à l'aéroport.

La capitale se réveille. Moscou est tellement polluée. C'est la ville au Ministère des Affaires Etrangères imposant (voir: terrifiant) et aux belles filles (surtout celles qui prennent le métro). Des supermarchés ouverts à trois heures du matin et des fusillades dans des restaurants.

Moscou est un film romantique.

* * *

– Leçon numéro un, fait Irina en levant son index (à l'ongle parfaitement manucuré, rouge écarlate, brillant, long).

Loki est toujours fasciné par les ongles d'Irina.

– Où est-ce qu'on va?

Loki jette un œil aux pieds d'Irina. Elle marche vite pour quelqu'un qui porte des talons aussi hauts.

– Oh, chéri, tu as un tel accent quand tu parles, Loki, c'est tout simplement… Hm… Je disais! On va chez Goum, chéri.

– Quoi?

– Goum. Un centre commercial sur la Place Rouge. Désolée, chéri, on y va en métro, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de régler cette histoire voiture, on en aura une demain. Allez, viens.

Loki jette un œil à l'escalateur bondé.

– Chéri, tu viens?

– Je…

Et Loki se souvient.

Se souvient.

– _Loki, tu viens? _

– _Je… _

– _Tu quoi? demande Tony. _

_Et alors tu jettes un regard appréhensif vers l'escalateur. Et puis un regard appréhensif vers Tony. Et puis… _

_Et puis Tony soupire et il sourit. _

– _J'ai compris. Donne ta main. _

– _Quoi?! _

– _Tu as peur des escalateurs. Non, fais pas semblant. C'est pas grave. Donne ta main. Allez, donne (tu tends ta main). Voilà, viens. _

– _Tony, on bloque des gens…_

– _Les gens peuvent aller se faire foutre! _

– _Tony…_

– _Viens. On va prendre la même marche. En même temps, d'accord? A trois. Un… (Loki se met à trembler) Deux… (Loki se met à respirer fort) Trois! _

_Tony tire légèrement la main de Loki à trois. Mais Loki ne bouge pas. Il jette un regard désolé à Tony. _

– _Oh, non, non, non, c'est pas grave. On va réessayer, d'accord? _

_Les joues de Loki sont écarlates. _

_Loki ne sait plus où se mettre. Il marmonne un vague "désolé" aux gens dans la file derrière. _

_Après cinq essais ratés et une file de quinze personnes derrière eux: _

– _Prise six! s'écrie Tony en riant et en embrassant la joue de Loki. Hé, tu sais, c'est pas grave, je veux dire, après tout, les anges savent voler alors t'as rien à craindre si tu tombes. _

_Tony, qui tient fermement la main de Loki depuis tout à l'heure, rapproche ses lèvres de l'oreille de Loki et murmure:_

– _A trois. _

_Et Loki répond: à quatre. _

– _Tu veux à quatre? D'accord, on va faire à quatre. C'est parti. Un. Deux… Trois… Quatre!_

_Loki ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre. _

_Ils se retrouvent sur la première marche de l'escalateur. Loki ouvre les yeux. _

_Quelqu'un derrière se met à applaudir. Il s'agit des quelques personnes qui attendaient depuis tout à l'heure. _

– _Tu vois, t'y es arrivé! fait Tony. _

– _Me lâche pas la main, chuchote Loki. _

_Tony l'attrape par la taille. _

– _Je te lâche pas tout court. _

_Et depuis ce jour-là, Loki ne prenait plus d'escalateurs sans que Tony lui tienne la main. _

– Loki, ça va, mon chéri?

Loki se souvient où il est. Irina le regarde d'un air inquiet.

– Allez, chéri.

Irina prend sa main et se met à descendre les marches à toute vitesse.

Et Loki la suit.

_J'ai laissé mon vieux moi à l'aéroport. _

* * *

Drogué au parfum. La voix d'Irina le suit partout.

– Leçon numéro un: il te faut un styyyyyyyle. Un _styyyyyyle_. Viens par ici, chéri.

Loki se fait traîner dans toutes les boutiques de luxe de Moscou. Il fait le A(rmani) à Z(adig & Voltaire) des marques.

Habillé, nourri et logé (dans une chambre du Ritz-Carlton qui donne sur le Kremlin) aux frais de Dieu-Sait-Pour-Qui-Travaille-Irina (Loki préfère ne pas savoir). Traîné le soir même après une interminable séance de shopping à un meeting. Avant de partir:

– Chéri, Loki, attends, attends, il te manque quelque chose, un petit détail. Chéri, tourne-toi, voilà…

Irina hausse un sourcil. Loki porte un trench-coat de chez Burberry. Chemise aux imprimés bariolés aux couleurs criardes.

Irina s'approche et regarde Loki dans les yeux. Des yeux verts. Fatigués. Cernes. Irina se met à fouiller dans son sac. Elle y pioche les lunettes Ray Ban que Loki portait l'autre jour.

– Mets ça. C'est ça qui manque, chéri. Ne les enlève pas.

Loki se regarde dans le miroir.

* * *

Et puis, tout alla très vite.

Loki participa à deux-trois défilés. Se fit deux-trois amis importants. Se fit deux-trois cents amis moins importants. Se fit deux-trois mille connaissances. Puis Irina lui trouva deux-trois pinceaux.

Et après, tu sais comment ça marche. Les nouvelles vont vite.

Loki se trouve dans un club VIP. Une fille lui fait:

– Non, mais ça aurait pu être pire, t'aurais pu faire une chose absolument stupide par amour; comme te marier! A la place tu as juste choisi de changer de continent! Sinon, tu sais, t'es célibataire et moi aussi! Coïncidence? Je ne pense pas! Donc, tu sais, j'ai perdu mon numéro de téléphone, par conséquent, je pourrais avoir le tien?

Loki entend d'autres filles parler de lui.

– _Ой__! __Это Локи__! __Ох__, __он __обалдеть__... (Oh! C'est Loki! Ah, il est à tomber…)_

Rien à signaler.

* * *

Le premier tableau de Loki représente un aéroport. Il est acheté par un nouveau russe (ivre lors des transactions) à 24 000 000 roubles lors d'une soirée.

C'était dans l'entrée d'une boîte de nuit et le gars, costard-cravate-trench-coat beige tient à peine debout, une pute tchéchène teinte en blonde platine accrochée au bras avec son rouge à lèvre flash et ses bottes noires en daim qui montent juste un peu au-dessus du genou, les deux gardes du corps derrière. Loki n'arrive pas à respirer, adossé contre le mur, l'ecstasy lui donne des vertiges. Il dit à toute vitesse:

– Tu comprends pas, il m'a tellement dit que je devais lui faire confiance et après il m'a trompé, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que je devais lui faire confiance, tout le temps il me disait que je devais lui faire confiance… Il me disait de lui faire confiance et je l'ai écouté et j'ai eu tort et pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai écouté, il me parlait seulement de confiance, il m'a tellement harcelé avec sa sale confiance et…

Un troisième garde du corps compte les billets. Son boss hurle dans ses oreilles (le malheureux peine à l'entendre, il porte une oreillette!). Le type n'arrive pas à se concentrer. On recommence. Le type ne sait pas compter au-dessus de deux cent dix-sept. On recommence. Aucun des trois gardes du corps ne savent compter correctement. En Russie, sur l'échelle de l'intellect, on trouve au plus haut les participants du jeu "Quoi? Où? Quand?" et au plus bas, par ordre de débilité croissante: les concierges et les contrôleuses de train, les caissières de supermarché, les gardes du corps, videurs et vigiles.

On donc appelle un quatrième garde du corps. Il dit qu'il arrive. Irina proteste:

– _Но __что же вы __делаете__?! __Так __не __делается__! (Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Cela ne se fait pas!)_

Loki tombe à genoux. Irina se tourne vers lui:

– Chéri, tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre de pilules…

– ET LUI N'AVAIT QU'A PAS ME TROMPER!

Loki prend la tête entre les mains. Le quatrième garde du corps se pointe enfin.

– _Миллион.__.. __Три ... Четыре ... (Un million… Trois… Quatre…)_

Loki fait de l'hyperventilation. Le bruit des billets qu'on compte. Loki est allongé sur le flan à l'entrée de la boîte de nuit sur un tapis rouge.

– _Пятнадцать... Восемнадцать... (Quinze… Dix-huit…)_

– POURQUOI VOUS ME REGARDEZ TOUS?! hurle Loki.

Un jour, on mit à leur disposition la drogue pour leur faire tous croire qu'ils étaient des héros quand ils n'étaient qu'un misérable toi et moi.

Loki se recroqueville. Il crie:

– TUEZ-MOI DANS UNE RUELLE SOMBRE!

L'oligarque arrache le reste des billets des mains de son garde du corps.

– POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL M'A FAIT CA?!

Irina s'énerve. Loki pousse des hurlements entrecoupés de quintes de toux. Loki se tord de douleur. L'homme regarde un instant l'argent qu'il a en main. Il enlève de ses mains tremblantes les élastiques qui tiennent ensemble les liasses de billets. Il fouille dans sa poche et sort quelques billets de 5000 roubles chiffonnés.

– BAISEZ-MOI SUR LA CHAUSSEE ET JETEZ-MOI SOUS UN PUTAIN DE TRAIN!

L'homme jette les vingt-quatre millions de roubles en l'air. Irina contemple la scène d'un air amusé.

Et Loki est secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables, allongé par terre sous la pluie de billets.

* * *

Le deuxième tableau de Loki s'appelle "Highways". Irina le fait vendre à "chéri, je te jure, j'ai croisé un vieil ami à moi qui est journaliste dont la fille étudiante en Angleterre a une amie juriste qui travaille avec une jeune femme mi-polonaise, mi-brésilienne qui travaille dans, je crois, les nouvelles technologies qui adoooore les paysages urbains qui est prête à t'acheter ton tableau à 775 000 dollars. Alors, Loki, _ché-ri_, je dis oui?"

Et du jour au lendemain, Loki Laufeyson était devenu internationalement célèbre.

* * *

Loki est assis jambes croisées sur le divan. A côté de lui, deux filles se préparent. Une troisième est debout devant la radio.

– Non, non, non…, fait-t-elle en cherchant une station.

Loki parle avec les deux filles.

– Trop de fard à paupière, tu ressembles à un transsexuel, fait Loki. Et Dieu sait qu'on n'aime pas ces gens-là ici…

– Mais tais-toi un peu! Tu vis ici depuis au moins un an! Tu sais bien que c'est pas comme ça!

– Mais je continue à lire la presse étrangère…, marmonne Loki en se recroquevillant sur le divan.

La fille qui était occupée avec la radio vient s'asseoir à côté de Loki en se trémoussant sur le rythme du morceau qu'elle a choisi.

Un frisson parcourt Loki. D'une voix blanche, il dit:

– Je hais cette chanson.

– Dommage pour toi.

– Eteins.

– Pourqu…

– _ETEINS-LA!_ hurle Loki en se relevant. ETEINS-LA!

_Le chanteur de Men At Work raconte comment il a acheté du pain à un homme à Bruxelles. _

Loki se précipite vers le poste de radio et le fait tomber par terre. Il fait tomber des flacons de parfum par la même occasion et maintenant le tapis sent Chanel. Le son, désormais grésillant, continue à en sortir, mais sur une note plus angoissante, une musique déformée.

– Mais ça va pas?! crie l'une des filles.

Une autre attrape Loki pour l'empêcher de réduire le poste de radio en morceaux. Loki met ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre la chanson.

Et il murmure: éteins ça.

Et il murmure: éteins-la.

Et il murmure: éteins tout.

Et il murmure: éteins-moi.

* * *

C'est le soir, le noir, la chaleur. C'est la voix d'Irina, qui parle à toute vitesse. C'est Moscou et c'est toi.

Il y a cinq ans, Loki demande à Irina:

– Irina Sergueïevna, aimez-vous voyager?

– Oh, Loki, je ne vis que par le voyage, chéri.

– Alors j'ai un projet qui va vous plaire.

La voilà qui sort déjà un téléphone, du papier, un stylo. Sans la regarder, tu continue:

– Appelez-le "Envy Tools You".

– Pourquoi ça, chéri, Loki? Une raison particulière?

– C'est… Une ancienne amie à moi… Qui l'a inventé.

* * *

C'est toi qui attend dans la rue, c'est toi qui allume ta cigarette et la flamme du briquet qui éclaire ton visage un instant. Tu attends la voiture qui vient te chercher. Tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux.

Et dix minutes plus tard, c'est toi. C'est toi dans une Cadillac XLR noire. C'est un tunnel. Sur ton visage défilent des traits de lumière orange.

Tu es sous un ciel de néons.

Le monde pouvait t'appartenir mais t'en voulais pas.

C'est toi qui monte dans l'avion tous les jours pendant des années.

C'est l'histoire d'un cœur brisé et perdu, rien de plus, recueilli par Irina Sergueïevna Yakovlev. Et Loki, il a glissé et il est tombé dans Leur monde dingue et merveilleux qui sent tellement bon le cuir et le parfum et; et devine quoi, il s'y plaît bien, tout compte fait, finalement. A prendre des pilules magiques dans des suites, à se faire prendre en photo pendant qu'il danse, à être au premier rang au défilés, à faire parler de lui, à faire rêver de lui, à faire crever de lui.

Moscou: il renaît de ses cendres.

Saint-Pétersbourg: il s'élève au-dessus de toi et moi.

Kiev: il s'envole vers son apothéose.

Minsk: il embrasse Gloire à pleine bouche (Gloire est le nom de la prostituée en compagnie de laquelle on a vu Loki).

Helsinki: il est au cœur de l'adoration.

Stockholm: il n'arrive pas à pardonner.

Oslo: il boit trop.

Copenhague: il fait une fausse overdose.

Kaliningrad: il n'arrive plus à tomber amoureux.

Tallinn: il fait du shopping.

Vilnius: il essaye de se noyer dans un jacuzzi.

Varsovie: il déchire son destin.

Rome: il achète une Ferrari.

Riga: il déchire un dessin.

Dubaï: il tombe dans le délire.

Istanbul: il vend la Ferrari.

Chisinau: il fait la une de la presse people.

Bucarest: il parle au téléphone.

Sofia: il reçoit un bouquet de fleurs.

Paris: il est les lumières de la ville.

Bruxelles: il achète du pain à un homme.

Amsterdam: il fume du thé.

Londres: il fait semblant de se suicider.

Dublin: il est un best-seller.

Athènes: il se fait engloutir par une vague de succès.

Doha: il est seul.

Koweït: il perd une chemise.

Prague: il est ton paradis artificiel.

Berne: il baise avec le triomphe.

Madrid: il boit une bouteille de parfum.

Lisbonne: il ne mourra jamais.

Budapest: il danse sous la pluie.

Bratislava: il a tout oublié.

Smolensk: il est dans toutes les bouches.

Barcelone: il va à la plage.

Rabat: il est comme les étoiles.

Alger: il est en vogue et dans Vogue.

Belgrade: il n'a plus rien à ajouter.

Tel-Aviv: il nage dans la démence.

Monaco: il est infini.

Berlin: il fume une cigarette.

On perd sa trace. Dernièrement aperçu à: Paris. Dernièrement aperçu à: Moscou. On croit l'apercevoir à Marseille et au Luxembourg, il fait le tour de l'Amérique Latine, on pense l'avoir vu à Tokyo et Singapour, on dit l'avoir vu à Hong Kong et Shanghai, on imagine qu'il se trouve à Melbourne et Bangkok.

* * *

Tony Stark se laisse tomber sur la chaise face à Jane Foster. Ils sont dans un café. Jane porte des lunettes et une écharpe pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas (voir photos page dix-neuf parce qu'on l'a quand même reconnue).

– Jeanie, qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire?

Nos reporters n'ont pas pu entendre le reste, chassés par le garde du corps que Mlle Foster a récemment fait engager suite à nos, paraît-il, intrusions invasives dans sa vie privée.

* * *

Mais la vérité, celle qu'on nous charge de toujours bien te cacher pour que tu puisses rêver à fond, c'est que Loki a fait le tour du monde, toutes les villes importantes et les capitales. Sauf une. Jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Ainsi donc.

Aujourd'hui: New York: il pleure.

* * *

*_"Эти туристы! Ну блять, ну все думают что у нас здесь только снег или что?"_ Traduction: "Ces touristes! Mais putain, mais ils pensent tous qu'on a que de la neige ici ou quoi?"

* * *

_A suivre._


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Merci pour toutes vos reviews; je vous aime

* * *

_**Chapitre Six**_

_**Love**_

* * *

Noir.

La Maserati GranTurismo freine dans l'allée.

Nos regards ébahis sont tous tournés vers la voiture. La portière arrière s'ouvre lentement.

Et Loki apparaît, dans un nuage de lumières et de parfum, de paillettes et de magie.

Nos reporters étaient là en direct pour assister à l'évènement.

Il pose son pied gauche sur le tapis rouge. Le droit. Loki lève ses yeux vers les gens, les paparazzis, les journalistes, les artistes, les VIP, la jet-set, les attachés de presse, tout ce beau monde et surtout, surtout, surtout les photographes qui le mitraillent (photos page deux).

_Son nom est Loki; Loki Laufeyson et vous en avez déjà entendu parler. _

Les flash des paparazzis l'aveuglent. Loki se rend compte à ce moment-là qu'il a laissé ses lunettes de soleil sur la table de la salle à manger de sa résidence. Mille clichés à la seconde.

Loki porte un manteau avec des motifs divers. Un foulard (Hermès!) et un pantalon pour lequel on se damnerait tous. Loki s'habille dans de telles couleurs que la rumeur dit qu'il vient d'une autre planète.

Il se glisse hors de la voiture. Chacun de tes mouvements en photos (page trente-deux).

Loki défile sur le tapis rouge. On te serre la main, on te touche l'épaule, on te salue, on te dit quelque chose. On t'oublie au fur et à mesure que tu progresses sur le tapis rouge, beauté éphémère, fugace chimère. L'attention est déjà tournée vers un autre, un autre tout aussi important que toi, qui sort d'une Bentley.

Ton assistante te colle. Tu dis: que quelqu'un me trouve des lunettes.

On te parle. On te pose des questions. On te prend en photos. Flash. Flash.

Tu dis: des lunettes, quelqu'un. Tu dis: Irina Sergueïevna, des lunettes.

– Un instant, Loki, chéri!

Il y a une bousculade à ta droite.

Irina dit: des lunettes. Elle dit: des lunettes, pour l'amour de Dieu. Elle dit: donnez-lui des lunettes.

Des exclamations (toujours à ta droite) et une voix que tu connais (…non) hurle "JE SUIS TON PLUS GRAND FAN!" et quelqu'un se rue au centre du tapis, trébuchant à moitié. Mais surprise! C'est Tony Stark! C'est Tony Stark, notre héros, qui apparaît devant toi, en plein milieu du tapis rouge, pantelant (photos page un!).

Loki s'arrête net. Paralysé. Leurs regards se croisent.

Apocalypse.

Il a suffi que tu le regardes dans les yeux. Et là, là, les souvenirs sont tous remontés d'un coup.

Tu te mets à trembler.

_Avant, toi et lui, c'était facile. _

Tu sais, ils te parlaient de ce truc. La vie qui défile devant toi, devant tes yeux, ils te disaient. Mais tu n'y croyais pas. Tu disais: c'est des conneries.

Tout ce qui t'entoure disparaît momentanément.

Yeux dans les yeux, ouais.

* * *

Et les putains de paparazzis. Avec leurs appareils.

Flash. Flash. Flashback.

Rappelle-toi vos espoirs perdus. Et Loki qui n'en peut plus et Tony, il pose les sacs de courses sur le siège arrière. Ha. Tu pourrais être monsieur Tout-Le-Monde. Et Tony qui t'avait dit: tu penses qu'à toi.

Cela s'appelle un geste inconscient, un acte manqué. Et tu claques la portière de toutes tes forces et elle se ferme sur la main de Tony et aïe ça fait mal et Tony il hurle, il hurle, et te demande ce qui te prend alors que toi-même tu sais pas.

T'as passé la soirée à l'hôpital et Tony en sort avec deux doigts cassés. Et toi-même tu ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là. Et tu t'excuses, tu t'excuses, tu t'excuses. Et Tony t'embrasse, t'embrasse, t'embrasse.

Cercle vicieux.

Retour.

Il a toujours des cicatrices sur la main gauche.

Et les putains de paparazzis. Avec leurs appareils.

Flash. Flash. Flashback.

Rappelle-toi vos mots empoisonnés. Il te demande pardon et te promet de t'acheter des roses. Un chat. Une maison. Un avion. Un yacht. La terre. L'univers.

Et Loki qui le regarde. Les yeux dans les yeux. Et tu te souviens dire:

– _L__'__amour, ce n__'__est pas de l__'__argent, Tony._

Et Tony avait écarquillé les yeux et sans doute qu'il a pas fait exprès comme toi avec la portière mais la gifle est partie toute seule quand même. Il a regardé sa main et il a pas osé te regarder dans les yeux. Et toi, t'y croyais pas. Et puis il est sorti, parti. Il était huit heures du soir.

Il est monté dans la voiture.

Il a démarré.

Et j'te jure, il a failli se crasher parce qu'il y voyait plus rien, que dalle, à force de penser à toi, sans parler de sa vision brouillée.

Et jusqu'à cinq heure du matin, ça n'a pas arrêté.

Et plus tard, il te supplie pardon à genoux et toi tu lui dis pas grave.

Retour.

C'est bien la seule de tes phrases de laquelle il ne s'est plus jamais remis.

Et les putains de paparazzis. Avec leurs appareils.

Flash. Flash. Flashback.

Rappelle-toi avoir un verre plein à ras-bord. Il sent le vin bon marché.

Tony qui dit: je t'aime au point de vouloir te fracasser le crâne contre le mur.

Tu réponds en riant et en pleurant: mais t'es horrible.

Et Tony qui dit (en pleurant lui aussi): faut pas le prendre mal.

Et toi, tu dis: t'es vraiment horrible de vouloir m'aimer.

Pour sûr que là t'aimerais bien fracasser le crâne de quelqu'un contre le mur. Le tien.

Et les putains de paparazzis. Avec leurs appareils.

Flash. Flash. Flashback.

Rappelle-toi monter les marches deux à deux. Il faisait très chaud et l'ascenseur ne marchait pas Ce Jour-Là.

Ouais, c'est bon, ça. Tu l'as bien profond, logé au creux de ta cervelle. Tu peux pas y penser sans que ça te pique les yeux.

Dans ta tête, à ce moment-là, rien, plus rien ne pouvait déraper. On t'avait appelé il y a une heure. On voulait un de tes tableaux dans un musé. On te rappellera. Tu as posé le combiné et tu as hurlé de joie. Il est peut-être même possible que tu aie sauté en l'air. Tu as attrapé le téléphone et tu as appelé Tony. Cher Tony!

C'était occupé.

Alors tu as pris les clés et tu as couru dans la rue. Tu es monté dans la voiture et tu as démarré. Tu as brûlé un feu rouge.

Tu es arrivé à son bureau dix minutes plus tard alors qu'il en faut vingt-cinq. Tu es sorti de la voiture, hors d'haleine. Tu as ignoré la réceptionniste et tu as pris les escaliers parce que c'était marqué "en panne" sur la porte de l'ascenseur.

On entendait tes pas résonner sur les marches, on t'entendait courir dans le hall qui menait vers son bureau.

Et quand tu arrives, tu poses ta main sur la poignée.

Et après, tu ouvres la porte.

C'était rien de plus qu'une histoire de portes. Et cette porte-là, elle a changé ta vie.

Donc, quand tu as ouvert la porte du bureau de Tony, son nom est resté bloqué dans ta gorge, t'as juste eu le temps de prononcer un "T". Ta bouche est restée ouverte. Tu ne respirais plus.

Tony choisit ce moment précis pour hurler "PUTAIN!".

Et ça ressemblait tellement à ton pire cauchemar que pendant un instant t'as cru rêver, tu n'y a pas cru, au début.

Sans doute que c'était un truc qui arrivait à beaucoup de gens (_POURQUOI MOI?! POURQUOI?!_).

Mais c'était la pire chose qui pouvait t'arriver.

Promis.

Juré.

_Toi et moi, ça sera pour toujours. _

En cet instant, tes yeux fixés sur la fille (sans chemise) sur les genoux de Tony (chemise déboutonnée) se remplissent de larmes.

Elle lui fait des trucs que y'avait que toi qui à priori avait le droit de les faire (permis de baiser Tony Stark obtenu pour amour fou). Elle choisit ce moment-là pour dire: ah merde.

_Menteur. Menteur. Menteur menteur menteur. _

Donc dans ta tête, ça fait: pute. Ça fait: salope. Ça fait: chienne.

Et puis, il y a Tony aussi.

Donc dans ta tête, ça fait: connard. Ça fait: enfoiré. Ça fait: fils de pute.

Comme tout niquer en dix leçons et dix secondes, mode d'emploi. _Menteur. Menteur. MENTEUR._

Tu fais demi-tour. Si seulement tu pouvais faire demi-tour dans ta vie aussi.

Tu veux disparaître. Voir: hurler, vomir, partir et ne plus jamais exister.

Tu perds ta réalité quand tu réalises que t'as perdu ton temps, ta vie, ton sourire. T'as perdu le compte.

Et pour la première fois, tu le penses. Tu penses de toutes tes forces: je veux mourir.

Retour.

Sept ans et demi plus tard, tu crèves toujours de douleur.

Et les putains de paparazzis. Avec leurs appareils.

Flash. Flash. Flashback.

Rappelle-toi Tony qui te court après en criant: attends.

Attends.

Attends.

Loki.

Vous dévalez tous les deux les escaliers.

Sur le trottoir, il te rattrape enfin, il prend ton bras. Tu te retournes et tu hurles:

– _NE ME TOUCHE PAS! NE ME TOUCHE PAS!_

– _Je…_

– _Ne m'approche pas!_

– _Attends..._

Loki lève le bras en l'air

– _Attends quoi?! Je devrais te cogner jusqu__'__à ce que tu crèves, enfoi-…! _

– _Fais-le._

Loki s'arrête. Sa respiration se bloque. Et Tony te supplie, encore une fois:

– _Fais-le. Je le mérite. Fais-le. _

Loki a les yeux écarquillés. Tout son visage est déformé par le chagrin. Il te regarde comme s'il te voyait pour la première fois (Démasqué! La vraie nature de notre héros enfin révélée!). Sa main commence à trembler, puis ça se propage dans tout son bras, tout son corps. Il baisse le bras. Puis, il porte ses mains tremblantes à sa bouche et il murmure, en secouant la tête:

– _Je… Je ne peux pas._

Et là, Loki éclate en sanglots. Il se mord les mains pour ne pas hurler.

Tony, sous le choc, alarmé, paniqué, lui attrape les épaules. Il le secoue tout doucement. Désespérément, il dit:

– _Fais-le… Fais-le, pitié. Pitié… _

Loki essaye de se calmer, il a les yeux fermés et la respiration laborieuse. Tu te dis que ça va aller (c'est foutu). Il hoquète. A travers les pleurs, tu l'entends dire:

– Non… N…Non… Je… ne pourrais jamais te faire aussi mal, _moi._

Il se laisse tomber en arrière contre la voiture. Ses genoux cèdent peu à peu et il finit par s'écrouler contre la portière. Il a le visage dans les mains, il gémit. Puis, soudain, il lève la tête vers toi, les yeux rouges et les larmes qui continuent à couler abondamment sur ses joues et de sa voix brisée il se met à crier:

– POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça?!

Il se remet à sangloter dans ses mains.

Et tu réalises que t'es au milieu de la rue et qu'il est cinq heures et qu'il est devant toi, oui, il, _lui_, ta vie, ton amour, l'amour de ta vie en fait, toi et moi c'est pour toujours, sale menteur, lui, par terre, à genoux sur le trottoir, le visage dans les mains et toi t'es planté là et _bordel de merde. _

_Mais qu__'__est-ce que t__'__as fait, bordel de merde? Qu__'__est-ce que t__'__as fait? Qu__'__est-ce que t__'__as fait? Bordel, merde, Dieu, quelqu__'__un, marche arrière, s__'__il vous plaît, par pitié, rembobinez._

Et à ce moment-là, Tony Stark a réalisé que l'argent ne pouvait pas tout acheter.

Et à ce moment-là, Tony Stark s'est simplement écroulé à genoux face à Loki en mentant des excuses qui n'avaient plus aucun sens, le touchant autant que possible, tenant fermement ses bras, parce ce qu'à ce moment là, pour la première fois, tu sentais véritablement qu'il était en train de t'échapper, qu'il allait s'évanouir et disparaître à jamais et que ça, c'était la pire chose qu'on pouvait t'infliger.

Et à ce moment-là, tu n'avais qu'un seul et unique souhait. Tu as simplement pensé: Dieu, tue-moi.

Retour.

Ce désir ne l'a plus jamais lâché.

Et les putains de paparazzis. Avec leurs appareils.

Flash. Flash. Flashback.

Tu pouvais pleurer.

Tu pouvais crier.

Tu pouvais faire n'importe quoi. _N__'__importe quoi_.

Mais ça n'aurait rien changé.

Au milieu de la rue, par terre et Tony qui te serre contre soi, qui essaye de recoller les morceaux.

C'est foutu, foutu, foutu. Mais c'était pas ça le pire. Le pire, c'était pas que c'était foutu, oh non. Le pire, c'était que c'était _fini_.

C'était tellement flou.

Et qu'est-ce que tu souhaitais gueuler pour que tout le monde t'entende.

Ta tête te fait mal. Tout te fait mal.

Crise d'hystérie. Et Tony qui essaye de te calmer et qui murmure: _je t__'__aime_.

Loki se met à tousser.

Et en regardant Tony dans les yeux, il hurle d'une voix hystérique (et tellement fort que des piétons se retournent):

– _MENTEUR! __**MENTEUR!**_

Une voiture s'arrête. Et les gens continuent à vivre autour d'eux. Et à ce moment-là, tu sais que tu n'arriveras plus jamais à faire comme eux.

Plus rien ni personne ne pouvait te sauver.

Loki enfonce ses poings dans ses yeux pour essayer de stopper les larmes sauf qu'elles coulent, elles coulent, sur ses joues et son menton.

Et il n'a pas plu depuis des jours et tes larmes tombent même sur le trottoir et laissent des traces.

Et Tony qui te suppliait de ne pas te jeter de l'Empire State Building.

Retour.

Tu n'as jamais cessé de croire que ce jour-là tu as connu l'Enfer.

Et les putains de paparazzis. Avec leurs appareils.

Flash. Flash. Flashback.

Rappelle-toi te relever enfin. Tu le regardes dans les yeux et tu hoquètes:

– Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, Tony.

Tu lui aurais bien dit que tu le détestes mais tu ne veux pas lui mentir. Histoire de pas faire comme lui, lui, _lui_, le sale menteur.

Il tend la main vers toi et tu recules. Tu dis:

– Ne me touche plus.

Il te ramène chez vous (chez toi et lui) (le "vous" n'existe pas, n'existe plus, n'a jamais existé, d'ailleurs, menteur, menteur, menteur, _menteur_).

Sur le trajet, un silence de mort, comme un deuil (au fond, c'en était un).

Retour.

Tu ne lui as jamais pardonné.

Et les putains de paparazzis. Avec leurs appareils.

Flash. Flash. Flashback.

Aussitôt rentrés, tu as titubé jusqu'au divan. Tu t'es écroulé. Tu t'es recroquevillé.

Tu ne veux pas le regarder, tu ne veux pas le voir, plus jamais, jamais, _jamais_.

Son flot d'excuses. Il ne pensait pas, il ne voulait pas.

C'est horrible quand ce sont les autres qui te mentent, hein? Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Mais tu sais, comment ne pas devenir soi-même le roi, que dis-je, le dieu du mensonge quand tout ta vie, c'est un putain de mensonge?

Tu t'es fait avoir à ton propre jeu.

Ta lèvre saigne. Tu la mords pour ne pas hurler.

Et au bout de deux heures, ou peut-être trois, tu ne sais plus, Tony se met à genoux à côté de toi. Il te dit: regarde-moi.

C'est pas que tu ne veux pas. _Tu ne peux pas. _

Tony te demande pardon.

Tu ne le regarde pas.

Et Tony qui te dit: je te gâche la vie.

Et même si t'as envie de dire oui mais tu pense non donc tu dis rien.

Tony dit: je vais partir.

Et même si t'as envie de dire oui mais tu pense non donc tu dis rien.

Tony dit: mais j'ai envie que tu saches que si dans deux, trois, quatre, dix, vingt, trente, peu importe, ans, tu veux recommencer, je t'attendrais.

Et même si t'as envie de dire oui mais tu pense non donc tu dis rien.

Et Tony s'était levé. Il s'était dirigé vers la porte. Il l'ouvre et il murmure: ne m'oublie pas; parce que moi, je suis sûr de ne jamais t'oublier.

Il murmure: je t'attendrais.

La porte se referme.

Tu restes allongé sur le divan.

Pendant ce temps là-, Tony, derrière la porte (c'était une histoire de portes), le front collé contre celle-ci, murmure: je t'aime si fort.

Et quand Tony est parti depuis déjà longtemps, tu te relèves. Tu regarde la porte fermée.

Et ça commence doucement. Tes yeux avaient recommencé à piquer et silencieusement, tu t'es remis à pleurer. Dans ta main, tes larmes coulaient et presque tendrement, tu disais: Tony.

D'habitude, quand tu pleurais de cette manière-là, Tony, il venait et parfois, il commençait à pleurer aussi parce qu'il te voyait comme ça. Et il t'étreignait et te murmurait des mots câlins à l'oreille pour te consoler et si ça s'arrêtait pas, il pleurait encore plus que toi, se détestant de pouvoir rien faire.

Mais là, là, tu étais tout seul et t'avais même froid et dans le calme de la pièce on n'entendait rien, absolument rien. Tu pleurais silencieusement.

Et soudain, tu as hurlé: reviens.

_Reviens._

_Reviens._

_Reviens._

C'était comme un écho dans la maison vide.

Sauf qu'il est déjà parti depuis longtemps.

Retour.

Toute cette histoire a un sale goût amer sur ta langue.

Et les putains de paparazzis. Avec leurs appareils.

Flash. Flash. Flashback.

Rappelle-toi revenir le lendemain matin. On peut se recommencer, on peut se reconstruire, mens-moi encore.

La maison est vide.

Il a disparu.

Tony est seul, debout au milieu du salon. Il se dit: non, non, non.

Et quand il entre dans le garage, la voiture est toujours là.

Elle est rayée de partout. Les vitres sont brisées.

Tony fait le tour de la maison. La chambre est saccagée. Le désordre total. Armoires renversées. Lampes cassées. Peinture partout.

D'ailleurs, à la peinture, sur les murs de la chambre, il était écrit: "NE PENSE MÊME PAS A ME CHERCHER!".

Dans la salle de bains, il trouve un tableau de Loki qui devait être exposé. Cassé en deux.

Retour.

Tu ne l'as pas écouté.

Et les putains de paparazzis. Avec leurs appareils.

Flash. Flash. Flashback.

Tu as couru partout. Tu as appelé chaque personne qui connaissait Loki. Tu es arrivé chez Darcy. Elle t'a ouvert la porte. Tu lui a tout dit, là, sur le palier. Elle a commencé à pleurer. Tu ne l'a jamais vu pleurer. Elle t'a demandé où il était. Tu as dit que tu n'en savais rien. Elle t'a dit qu'elle allait t'aider à le chercher. Elle t'a suivi jusqu'aux escaliers. Elle t'a dit: pardon d'avance.

Et elle t'a poussé.

Et pendant que tu hurles de douleur, trente marches plus tard, elle appelle l'ambulance, en larmes.

Retour.

Tony n'en a jamais voulu à Darcy pour ce qu'elle a fait. Il l'a même remerciée.

Et les putains de paparazzis. Avec leurs appareils.

Flash. Flash. Flashback.

Natasha est venue te rendre visite à l'hôpital.

Elle est arrivée à ton chevet.

Elle t'a craché dessus et elle t'a dit: t'es un monstre.

Clint est venu te rendre visite à l'hôpital.

Il a dit: vieux. Il a dit: pas cool. Il a dit: j'aurais pas aimé.

Ils sont tous venus. Steve et Jane et Bruce et Sif et tout le monde.

Thor est venu te rendre visite à l'hôpital.

– Tony.

– Vas-y, frappe-moi. Je suis une ordure. En plus, je suis déjà à l'hôpital alors…

Thor secoue la tête. Tony s'écrie:

– Pourquoi?! Je le mérite, putain!

Thor lui montre une enveloppe. Il l'ouvre.

– Je devrais, oui… Mais Loki m'a laissé ça.

Sur une feuille de papier blanche, l'écriture de Loki.

_« Quoi que tu apprennes, quoi que tu saches, quoi qu'on te dise, je t'en supplie, __je t'en supplie__, ne lui fais pas de mal. »_

Retour.

Tu aurais eu moins mal si Thor t'avait cassé les bras.

Deux ans plus tard, un soir, Tony apprenait que Loki était encore en vie en regardant la télévision.

Ce même soir, Pepper appelait une ambulance parce que c'est la chose à faire quand on trouve son boss sur le balcon dans un coma éthylique.

Ce même soir, ils étaient tous là (même Natasha qui a pris un vol en catastrophe le jour même en apprenant la nouvelle), dans la salle d'attente, à prier pour que tu te réveilles.

* * *

Et les putains de paparazzis. Avec leurs appareils.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

Les paparazzis qui immortalisent ce moment (toutes les photos en page douze, treize et quatorze).

Et Irina qui fait: mais trouvez-moi des lunettes!

Tony s'approche à ce moment-là et il sort de la poche de son costume une paire de lunettes de soleil qui lui appartiennent sûrement et les donne à Loki.

Loki les lui arrache des mains, les enfile et se précipite à l'intérieur, le col de sa veste relevé pour se dissimuler des photos.

Tony le suit. Il rattrape Loki dans un couloir où il n'y a personne. Loki s'arrête. Dos à Tony, il demande:

– Pourquoi tu m'as donné tes lunettes?

Tony Stark a envie de chialer. Parce que, vois-tu, Tony Stark ne se souvenait plus de la voix de Loki.

Tony hausse les épaules.

La vérité, c'est que Tony Stark a vu dans les yeux de Loki la peur. Et les larmes qui commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux verts (verts... verts... VERT QUOI, MERDE?).

Et il a décidé que personne n'avait à voir ce genre de chose, surtout pas en page six d'une revue.

Loki ne lui dit pas merci parce que Loki pense avoir mérité il y a sept ans le permis d'être dégueulasse à vie avec Tony Stark. Loki commence à s'éloigner.

– Loki. Attends.

Loki ne dit rien mais s'arrête à nouveau.

– Un dîner.

– Non.

Le ton de Loki est catégorique, celui de Tony est désespéré.

– S'il te plaît.

– Non.

– Je t'en supplie.

– Non.

– Une heure.

Loki se tourne enfin vers lui.

– Mais pourquoi faire, Stark?! Pourquoi faire?!

– Je veux savoir ce qu'est devenue la seule et unique personne qui fut importante dans ma vie, c'est trop demander?!

Loki se retourne vivement.

– Considérant ce que tu m'as fait? Oui, c'est trop demander. C'est exagérément trop demander.

Tony Stark parle toujours mais réfléchit ensuite, y'a des trucs qui changent pas.

– Tu crois pas que c'est un peu grâce à moi que t'es là?! Tu pourrais au moins m'accorder un dîner pour me remercier!

D'une voix blanche, Loki dit:

– … Grâce à toi?

– Ouais, tu sais, il paraît que la souffrance rend créatif…

Loki se rue presque sur lui et s'apprête à le gifler. Mais à la place, il chuchote, la voix tremblante:

– Comment oses-tu?!

Tony a les yeux baissés. Et il chuchote:

– Je t'aime.

Loki le gifle. Tony ne réagit pas. Il reste là, à regarder le sol. Il répète, encore plus bas:

– Je t'aime.

Loki le gifle à nouveau, plus violemment, cette fois. Et Tony ne bronche toujours pas. Il relève juste légèrement la tête.

Loki a les dents serrées et une grimace qui déforme sa bouche. Il chuchote:

– Est-ce que ça valait la peine?

– Quoi?

Loki se met à hurler d'une voix perçante:

– JE TE DEMANDE EST-CE QUE CA VALAIT LA PEINE?! EST-CE QUE CA VALAIT LA PEINE, STARK, DE TOUT FOUTRE EN L'AIR IL Y A SEPT ANS?! HEIN!?

D'une voix calme, en secouant la tête, en regardant Loki, Tony murmure:

– Non.

– QUOI NON?!

– Non, ça valait pas la peine.

Loki arrête d'hurler. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble. Et il dit:

– Une heure. Pas une minute de plus. Pas une seule seconde de plus. C'est le maximum qui m'est supportable en ta présence.

– Tony!

Tony se retourne en entendant son nom. Pepper est en train de marcher vers lui.

– Tony! Je suis littéralement assaillie par la presse! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Loki choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

Pepper a deux téléphones en main. Ils n'arrêtent pas de sonner.

– Je reçois des appels toutes les cinq minutes à cause de ton intervention sur le tapis rouge! Tout le monde veut savoir ce qui t'a pris! Il faut partir d'ici si tu ne veux pas déclencher une tempête médiatique.

Tony jette un œil derrière soi pour constater que Loki est parti.

– Bon,… Ouais, ok, fait Tony en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Pepper se met à gesticuler.

– Non, non, pas par là. Il y a trop de journalistes. J'ai dû me battre rien que pour rentrer ici. Une voiture t'attend derrière le bâtiment.

Nos reporters les plus qualifiés affirment avoir vu Tony Stark entrer dans une voiture aux vitres teintées parquée dans une ruelle à priori déserte en compagnie de son assistante Pepper Potts (récemment rentrée de la côte d'Azur, d'après nos meilleurs journalistes). Nous cherchons toujours à la contacter afin d'en savoir plus sur la curieuse intervention de Tony Stark aujourd'hui.

* * *

Tony Stark entend la musique depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Il sait que ça vient de son appartement parce qu'il est le seul du bâtiment à avoir des enceintes aussi puissantes (nos reporters nous affirment qu'il les a fabriquées lui-même).

Tony tombe sur Maria Hill dans le hall. Elle porte des lunettes de soleil de chez Gucci.

– C'est de nouveau toi, cette musique?

– De nouveau, ouais, fait Tony sur un ton de défi.

– Pas besoin d'être désagréable.

– C'est ça.

Elle enlève ses lunettes.

– C'est quoi le deal avec Loki exactement?

– Le deal; c'est mêle-toi de tes affaires, Hill.

– D'accord, si tu le prends comme ça… Je lui demanderais moi-même, fait-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Nos reporters nous affirment avoir vu Tony Stark faire un doigt d'honneur à Maria Hill alors que celle-ci était dos à lui.

Les mains sur les oreilles, Tony rentre dans son appartement, en poussant la porte du pied.

Darcy est debout sur la table basse du salon et elle danse sur "Enola Gay" d'OMD.

– DARCY!

Elle se tourne vers lui. Tony est scandalisé.

– T'AS AU MOINS UNE IDEE DE QUOI PARLE CETTE CHANSON?!

Elle lui fait un grand sourire. Elle tourne sur elle-même. Alors Tony reste là, à la regarder, les mains toujours sur les oreilles. Un jour, Darcy lui avait dit qu'elle adorait danser.

Tony lui a promis que quand il aura remis la main sur Loki, ils iraient en boîte tous ensemble.

Chacun ses chimères.

Il n'a pas la force ni l'envie de lui hurler dessus.

– Où est Clint?

– Il est rentré chez lui.

– Pourquoi?

Elle hausse les épaules et saute sur le divan. Un miaulement se fait entendre.

– Il m'a dit qu'il allait enfin chercher du boulot. Je crois.

– Dis-moi que t'as pas marché sur Jarvis.

* * *

– Mais si c'est pas Tony Stark! J'pensais que t'étais mort!

Tony grimace.

– Mais je le suis. Je t'assure, je le suis.

La caissière éclate d'un rire sonore.

– Et t'as même ramené le chat! Salut, toi…, fait-t-elle en tendant la main pour caresser Jarvis (qui est pelotonné dans les bras de Tony) (voir photos page trente).

– Fais gaffe, tu vas lui faire peur avec tes griffes vert fluo.

– Ferme ta jolie bouche, trésor, si tu veux pas sortir d'ici avec une griffe vert fluo plantée dans l'œil. Comment va le premier amour?

– Le premier amour, il court les night-clubs, grogne Tony.

– Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris, j'ai compris, sujet sensible, d'accord… Je change de sujet. Comment va ton ami déprimé?

– Tous mes amis sont déprimés. De qui tu parles?

– Celui qui squatte chez toi parce que sa copine polonaise est rentrée chez elle.

– Natasha est russe. Paraît qu'il cherche un job.

Le téléphone de Tony sonne. Il pose Jarvis sur le tapis avec les articles et sort son téléphone de sa poche.

– Excuse-moi, dit-il en décrochant.

– _Tony! C'est Jane! _

– Jeanie, chérie…

– _Tony, tu fais la une… _

– Hein?

– _J'ai devant moi une photo de toi et Loki en face à face sur un tapis rouge… _

– Putain… Pepper m'a dit…

– _Tu as réussi à lui parler? _

– J'ai… Ouais.

– _Dieu merci! C'est pas mes affaires donc je vais pas m'en mêler plus que ça mais si tu as besoin de mon aide pour quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi. Je peux te le trouver facilement et…_

– Merci Jeanie. T'es un amour.

– _Avec plaisir, Tony. Oh, tu sais, Maria Hill m'a appelée._

– Et?

– _Je lui ai raccroché au nez. _

Tony sourit pour la première fois de la journée.

– Tu vois, Jeanie, c'est pour des trucs comme ça que je t'aime.

– _Je dois te laisser, Tony. Je dois préparer l'émission de ce soir. _

– D'accord. Je te regarderais.

Tony coupe la communication. Il a un message. C'est Pepper.

Le message dit: j'ai reçu un mail qui t'es destiné avec une adresse de restaurant et une heure; je te le transfère.

– Trésor, on dirait que tu vas pleurer et t'as pas intérêt parce que y'a pas une personne qui pleure dans ce foutu supermarché quand j'suis de service, compris?

* * *

Click-clac. Click-clac. Click-clac.

Les talons font un bruit régulier sur le sol.

– Tu ne devrais pas t'allonger sur le sol, chéri.

Loki ouvre les yeux. Il contemple le plafond haut de la galerie, dans la pénombre.

Click-clac. Click-clac. Click-clac. Un soupir.

– Quelle beauté…

– J'ai enfin terminé…

– Oh, Loki, chéri… Quand Envy Tools You va ouvrir, ça sera la folie, je te dis, la folie! Tu vas tous les rendre dingues. Non, sérieusement, tu ne devrais pas t'allonger comme ça sur le sol froid, tu risques des rhumatismes ou que sais-je encore… Chéri, je suis venue te dire que j'ai envoyé le mail comme tu me l'as demandé.

– Merci. Vous… Pouvez y aller.

– Tu es sûr?

– Oui. Je… on se retrouve après. Passez à la résidence.

– Comme tu voudras.

Click-clac. Click-clac. Click-clac.

Loki est allongé sur le dos en plein milieu de la salle.

– Cinq ans, murmure Loki.

Sa voix résonne dans la galerie vide.

_Cinq ans._

Il a les bras en croix. Il porte son manteau. Il est couché à même le sol.

_Sept ans._

C'était l'effacement de toi-même.

_Dix ans._

L'oubli de ton existence.

En bas, il y avait les trottoirs. Plus loin, il y avait les lumières de la ville.

_Je crois que je deviens fou._

_Je crois que je disparais. Tu peux me sauver s'il te plaît? _

_Mais pourquoi tu fais ça? Et pourquoi tu as fait ça? Murmure-moi les réponses au creux de l'oreille. _

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je touche le ciel. _

_Envy Tools You._

* * *

_A suivre._


End file.
